


Missing Components

by coockie8



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Android Malfunctions, Blindness, Bottom Connor, Castration, Coping, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Forced Vulnerability, Gang Rape, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Misuse of YK500 Model, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Protective Hank Anderson, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Slavery, Top Gavin Reed, Top Hank Anderson, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Virgin Connor, Vulnerability, Wire Play, implied bipolar disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: When Hank is injured protecting Connor, he's put on desk duty until the injury heals. In the meantime, Connor is stuck working with Gavin Reed while Hank is out of commission. Connor is desperately trying to come to terms with his software instability, and these thoughts that are definitely not a part of his original programming, but Gavin's erratic mood swings are not making it easy.





	1. Misuse

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request made by a very good friend of mine.
> 
> Now, be warned, this is going to get extremely graphic at times, Gavin is an absolute emotional roller coaster personified, and Connor gets the brunt of Gavin's erratic mood swings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Gavin investigate their first crime scene together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should warn you that, although I don't go into detail, it is very heavily implied that a YK500 Model was raped in this chapter. So just... keep that in mind. There are little to no details about it, but it is heavily implied. Just wanted to warn you.

“Fuckin’ desk work,” Hank grumbled as he flopped down in his chair at his desk.

Connor let a small smile slip as he sat down at his own desk across from Hank, before lowering his gaze when the human looked over. Hank scoffed softly

“Hey, don’t gimme that shit; I was the one bein’ an idiot,” He assured.

Connor looked up again; giving Hank that horribly _fake_ smile he sometimes did.

They’d been called to a crime scene, and after Connor stumbled upon the deviant, it had taken off. They’d chased it down, and when it got cornered, it pulled a gun. Hank had pushed Connor out of the way just in time, and shot at the deviant; throwing off its aim, but the bullet caught him in the thigh. Connor had been quick to pull Hank’s gun and put the deviant down before it could fire again, but now Hank was stuck on desk duty. Connor felt bad, even though he knew he shouldn’t; machines don’t feel, and Connor was a machine, but regardless, he felt bad. He had a lot of thoughts running through his head; how he should have been faster, should have noticed the gun, shouldn’t have let the deviant get passed him in the first place… Shouldn’t have let Hank get shot.

“Connor!” Hanks voice cut off his thought process and he looked at Hank.

“I’m sorry Lieutenant,” He muttered.

Hank sighed softly and shook his head

“Look, what I did was stupid, but I don’t regret it, you would’ve died if I hadn’t done what I did.” Was all he said before getting to work.

Connor turned his gaze to his terminal; the problem wasn’t that the investigation would now be halted; it was simply that Hank was hurt, and Connor felt bad. The fact that he was feeling anything at all just made him feel worse because he knew he _shouldn’t_ be feeling, and that made him feel even worse, and so on. An endless cycle of self-loathing only made worse by itself.

The whole ‘Androids are Machines, and Machines can’t feel’ issue aside, Connor didn’t even know why he was so upset about this. It wasn’t like he had really done anything. Hank had been the one to push him out of the way and got himself shot, and the investigation wasn't impeded, so, logically, he had no reason to be feeling bad.

His attention was pulled from his terminal when he heard muffled yelling coming from Fowler’s office. He was to be paired with Detective Gavin Reed on the investigation until Hank was well and able again. Gavin was _clearly_ not pleased with the decision. If his little show in Fowler’s office was anything to go by.

Admittedly, even though he shouldn’t care, Connor wasn’t exactly thrilled to be working with Gavin either. He was a pompous asshole, who hated Androids more than Hank did, and Connor had no interest whatsoever in putting up with it.

The door slammed as Gavin left Fowler’s office, and he stormed back to his own desk. Hank just rolled his eyes at Gavin’s antics and got back to work. Connor adjusted his tie before standing and approaching Gavin

“Detective Reed,” He greeted formally.

Gavin just glared up at Connor

“Piss off, Dipshit,” He snarled; turning towards his terminal; pretending to do work, even though Connor could clearly see that he was not working.

Connor shifted slightly

“I understand that you’re not thrilled to be working with me, but it’s only temporary,” He assured “I think if we can keep civil, professionalism between us, this time we have to share together will go by faster.”

Gavin cracked his jaw and ignored Connor. The Android lowered his gaze momentarily before returning to his desk. Hank just chuckled softly

“Don’t worry, he won’t come around,” He teased.

Connor furrowed his brows slightly before getting back to work.

 

Connor had accompanied Hank back to his home after work. Hank hadn’t really asked him to, not verbally anyway. Connor felt as though he should give Hank whatever assistance Hank would allow him to, since it was _kind of_ Connor’s fault Hank was hurt in the first place. That plan had been going well until Connor got a call about a suspected Deviant, and had to bid Hank farewell.

The scene was a back alley, in a rather slummy part of Detroit. The victim was twenty-eight year old Peter Bradley; Caucasian male with a criminal record for narcotics dealing. The scene was very reminiscent of the Ortiz case with the words ‘I AM ALIVE’ scrawled in the victim’s blood on the wall, in perfect Cyberlife Sans font.

Gavin was talking with the first responder about the scene as Connor looked over the evidence. He knelt down next to a small puddle of a thick, white substance. He dipped his fingers in it as Gavin approached

“What the hell are you doing?” He nearly spat.

Connor looked up at him as he touched his fingers to his tongue: Calories, Fructose sugar, Water, Ascorbic acid, Citric acid, Enzymes, Protein, Phosphate and bicarbonate buffers, Zinc, sperm, Peter Bradley; Twenty-eight years old; Born January 20th 2010; Arrested in 2030 for dealing in Narcotics; Thirium 310; YK500 Model.

Once he’d completed his analysis and his vision refocused, Connor stood; looking at Gavin again, who was just staring at him with a look of ill-concealed horror and disgust

“I was analyzing the evidence,” He explained.

It didn’t relieve Gavin of his expression, but he did nod

“And what’s your conclusion?” He asked, sounding surprisingly civil.

Connor tilted his head just slightly

“It’s the victim’s semen,” He explained, which earned him and even more disgusted look “As well as traces of Thirium belonging to a YK500.”

Gavin’s look of disgust seemed to deepen, but Connor could tell it was for a completely different reason now. Connor lowered his gaze briefly; it was clear what had happened, to both him and Gavin, so saw no need in saying it aloud. Gavin pinched the bridge of his nose

“Sounds like our friend Peter here got what he deserved,” He muttered.

Connor didn’t agree or disagree, and instead turned to look for more traces of Thirium, in hopes of finding the deviant.

He followed the trail a few alley ways down; Gavin lagging behind him; clearly uninterested, before finding the deviant; slumped behind a dumpster; shut down from critical damage. Connor felt something unpleasant bubble in his chest; YK500 Models didn’t come with the necessary components for… What had been done to it, so Peter had had to make do. With the knife that ultimately killed him. And although Connor wouldn’t admit out loud, he agreed with Gavin; Peter had gotten what he deserved.

 

After relieving himself of his stomach contents after seeing what had become of the deviant, Gavin went to a bar. Connor stayed with him. He figured it was to talk about the case, but… He didn’t really _want_ to talk about what they’d seen. Gavin didn’t complain. He also didn’t really talk though. Connor wasn’t surprised by Gavin’s silence, since there was no way the human had _time_ to speak between the shots he was downing

“I know it’s a machine,” He finally said after he downed his 6th shot “But it _looked_ like a kid; how the _fuck_ do you do that to something that looks like a kid!? Even if it is a glorified toaster!”

Connor didn’t know how to respond, so he didn’t. He was at a loss as well. Sure, he had social prompts for the situation in his programming, but none of them felt appropriate. There were no words for what had happened, because Gavin was right; machine or not, it had been modeled after a nine year old child and, machine or not, what had been done to it had been completely inexcusable. Gavin downed another shot before looking over at Connor

“What about you?” He started vaguely.

Connor was sure Gavin hadn’t intended to be so vague, but regardless he had no idea what Gavin was referring to

“What about me what?” He asked.

Gavin gestured vaguely to Connor’s lower half

“You armed?” He slurred.

Connor had a feeling Gavin was referring to his genitals, but he wasn’t sure

“Armed?” He pushed.

Gavin nodded enthusiastically; not quite getting, in his intoxicated state, that Connor didn’t get it

“Yeah!” He laughed before scoffing “If somethin’s not armed, it’s ‘cause ya ain’t s’possed to fuck it.”

He _was_ talking about Connor’s genitals. Connor nodded slightly; Gavin had a point. YK500 Models weren’t… ‘Armed’ as Gavin put it, because that wasn’t their function. _Obviously_. It wasn’t even in their programming. Because they were supposed to simulate _children_. Connor perked up slightly when Gavin sighed

“Deviants feel right?” He asked softly.

Connor opened his mouth to explain further, but closed it and nodded; Gavin was drunk, and probably wouldn’t appreciate a long, winded explanation of what Connor knew about how deviants functioned. Gavin downed another shot

“So it was probably… Scared around the end there, huh?” He mumbled.

Connor’s LED blinked red momentarily.

“… Probably,” He answered; keeping his voice soft; this was no time to be mechanical.

Gavin sighed; downing another shot before standing and immediately falling over. Connor was quick to catch him

“I think it’s time to get you home,” He sighed.

Gavin just groaned and swatted drunkenly at Connor

“No, I’m fine,” He slurred.

Connor propped Gavin up against the wall before paying for his drinks and practically dragging him out of the bar. He called for a taxi and sat Gavin down on a bench; something akin to envy bubbling up in his chest; he was an Android, and couldn’t get drunk to forget what he’d seen. He’d always remember it; clear as day, and he was a little envious of Gavin. But he quickly stomped that down; he was a machine, and machines don’t feel.

He helped Gavin into the taxi when it arrived before getting in next to him. Gavin sort of slurred out his address; just barely coherent enough for the car to pick it up. He leaned against Connor and groaned

“Fuckin’ Anderson, gettin’ shot; makin’ be work with this plastic prick. Makin’ me see that shit tonight,” Gavin grumbled.

Connor glanced down at Gavin; just listening to him drunkenly complain.

It wasn’t long before they’d arrived at Gavin’s apartment building, and Connor had to help him out of the car and up to his apartment. He’d taken Gavin’s keys a while ago, and was now using them to open the front door before guiding Gavin through his apartment. He carefully put him down on the couch before turning the lights on and taking a look around. It was a modestly sized place; a small kitchen to the left of the front door, completely open to the living and dining area. To the right of the door was a small hallway that lead to two rooms, one large and one small; Connor deduced that they were the bedroom and the bathroom. He flinched slightly when he felt something rub against his leg and he quickly looked down at the ragdoll cat that was rubbing against his leg. She looked up and meowed at him. He knelt down and gently scratched the top of her head, to which she started to loudly purr.

“Jazzy! Leave the tin-man alone,” Gavin slurred from his spot on the couch.

Connor looked up at him briefly before checking the tag on the cat’s collar; Jasmine. He let a small smile slip before standing and making his way over to Gavin

“Will you be alright on your own, or should I stay?” He asked.

Gavin looked up at Connor and groaned; muttering a soft ‘fuck you’ before trying to stand and immediately falling again; Connor catching him.

“Got it; let’s get you to bed, and I’ll take the couch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't let the cat fool you, Gavin is 100% a dick in this fic. He's just a dick with layers.


	2. Whiplash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin seems to have had a sudden change of heart where Connor is concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone over on tungles asked me why I'm going so quick with Connor's emotional development, I don't know if anyone was curious about it over here, but the reason the fic started out with Connor having something akin to a minor emotional crisis is because the fic takes place well into the game, so Connor has already begun to show major signs of deviancy, since the fic takes place along the pacifist good-ending plotline. Just thought I'd let you know; sorry, should've informed you sooner. Anyway, enjoy.

And by ‘take the couch’, Connor meant he would sit on the couch, in standby, with a cat in his lap, until Gavin inevitably came stumbling out of his room eight kinds of hungover in the morning. It was around three in the morning when Connor was startled out of standby by the sound of the bedroom door opening and Gavin stumbling out; grumbling softly under his breath as he wobbled into the bathroom. He turned and looked over his shoulder; waiting in case Gavin needed his help. He heard something fall in the bathroom, followed by Gavin cursing. Connor gently put Jasmine off to the side before standing and heading to the bathroom

“Are you alright, Detective?” He questioned as he peaked into the bathroom.

Gavin immediately stumbled back; covering himself up

“What the fuck are _you_ doing here!?” He panicked “Can’t a guy piss in peace?” He immediately slammed the door in Connor’s face.

The android stepped back and lowered his gaze; he’d honestly expected this, with just _how_ drunk Gavin had been, it didn’t come as much of a surprise that he didn’t remember Connor accompanying him. He returned to the couch and sat down; Jasmine immediately taking her place in Connor’s lap again; mewing happily at him. He let a smile slip and scratched behind her ears. He perked up when the bathroom door creaked open and Gavin walked out into the living room

“I ask again; what the fuck are you doing here?” He grumbled.

Connor looked up at him

“I went with you to the bar earlier tonight and accompanied you home when you got heavily intoxicated,” He explained “To ensure your safety, I stayed to keep an eye on you.”

Gavin rubbed the back of his head and yawned

“Right,” He drawled before groaning “It feels like someone’s playing with a jackhammer inside my skull.”

He flopped down next to Connor and Jasmine hopped into his lap; purring loudly. Connor looked Gavin over; analyzing his state

“Do you have aspirin available?” He asked softly.

Gavin gestured vaguely towards the bedroom. Connor nodded and stood; heading into the bedroom to retrieve the pills. He looked around the room; eyes settling on the small bottle on the nightstand. He grabbed it and turned to leave; stopping to briefly look around the room again. The door to the room was at the end of the hallway; nestled in the corner. Directly to the left when you entered was a small walk-in, in the center of the room with the backboard against the wall was a modest double bed with two nightstands on either side of the bed; a lamp on each, an alarm clock in front of the lamp on the night stand closest to the door. Across from the bed, tucked in the far left corner was a desk with a computer on it. When Connor found nothing of immediate interest, he left the room and returned to Gavin.

He handed the bottle to Gavin before heading to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. Gavin groaned as Connor returned; handing the glass to him

“Fuck you,” He grumbled before taking the pills.

Connor frowned slightly before sitting down on the couch. Gavin sighed heavily as he put the glass down

“What took you so long in my room?” He mumbled.

Connor turned to look at him

“Just noting things,” He stated.

Gavin cocked an eyebrow as he pet Jasmine’s cheeks. It seemed like he wanted to say something, but decided against it. He turned away from Connor to face the T.V.

“T.V. on,” He ordered softly.

Connor frowned

“You should get some more sleep,” He suggested.

Gavin just ignored him in favour of watching the movie on the screen. Connor lowered his gaze

“I really must insist,” He pushed.

Gavin groaned heavily

“T.V. off,” He ordered before turning to look at Connor “Look, don’t think you can come into my home and tell me what to do.”

Connor pursed his lips together slightly

“I’m concerned about you. If your health suffers, your performance will suffer, which will negatively affect the investigation,” He explained.

Gavin snarled softly before thumbing Connor in the temple

“I don’t really give a fuck about your investigation, Dipshit,” He spat before heading back to his room.

Connor sighed softly and lowered his gaze; watching as Jasmine crawled back into his lap. He closed his eyes to listen to what Gavin was doing in his room. He could hear faint tapping and scoffed softly; gently putting Jasmine on the other cushion before heading to Gavin’s room

“Detective,” He started as he opened the door.

Gavin looked up at Connor and sneered

“Are you seriously gonna scold me about not going to bed?” He hissed “You do realize I’m a grown man, capable of making my own decisions, right?”

Connor sighed softly

“I understand that you didn’t ask to be placed on this investigation, but it’s only temporary,” He said in an attempt to be civil.

Gavin stood from the desk and approached Connor

“I am a grown man, capable of making my own decisions,” He repeated.

Connor looked over Gavin’s expression; calculating his stress level at 89% and steadily increasing

“I know that, but regardless, you need to sleep,” He pressed.

Gavin’s fist collided with Connor’s abdomen, and he doubled over; stress level jumping to 100%

“You were made to take orders, not to give them!” He snapped.

Connor placed his hand over where Gavin hit and looked up at him. Gavin just glared down at him for a moment before returning to his computer. Connor slowly stood and adjusted his tie; sparing a glance at Gavin before leaving the room to return to standby.

 

The telling sounds of Gavin’s computer stopped and the light turned off around four in the morning. Connor glanced towards the bedroom before standing and taking the glass to the kitchen to wash it. He wasn’t a domestic android, but it gave him something to do other than wait for Gavin’s alarm to go off. He honestly couldn’t tell if Gavin would be thankful or angry when he got up to see that Connor had cleaned his apartment. The apartment was littered with takeout boxes and bottles of alcohol ranging anywhere from beer to bourbon. Connor couldn’t tell if Gavin simply wasn’t home often, or just didn’t care.

It took under an hour to finish cleaning, to which Connor sat back on the couch; going into standby.

 

“Oi! Tin-man!” Connor was startled out of standby when Gavin shouted at him and smacked him on the shoulder “Let’s go.”

He stood and followed after Gavin

“Be good, Jazzy,” Gavin sighed as he left the apartment.

Connor watched Gavin lock the door before following him down to the parking lot

“We caught a cab last night, right?” Gavin asked.

Connor nodded to which Gavin groaned

“So…” He trailed off; clearly thinking back to the night before “My car is still at the crime scene.”

Connor tilted his head; the bar they’d gone to hadn’t been far from the crime scene, so that had been a fair assumption. Gavin stretched before heading for a bus stop; Connor trailing behind him.

“You cleaned my apartment,” Gavin commented off-handedly.

Connor looked Gavin over

“It gave me something to do, instead of going into standby,” He explained.

Gavin looked up at Connor

“I don’t really care why you did it, I’m just glad you’re finally doing what you’re supposed to do,” He drawled.

Connor opened his mouth to retort; explain that he was not a domestic android so, technically, cleaning wasn’t what he was supposed to do, but he decided against it; not wanting to aggravate Gavin. The bus pulled up and Gavin boarded; watching absently as Connor entered the android compartment. He sat down towards the back of the bus; turned so he could watch Connor. The android just blankly stared forward for a while before catching Gavin’s eye; something in his expression making Connor uncomfortable. He quickly looked forward again; waiting for their stop.

 

Once at the station, Connor made his way to his desk; surprised to see Hank already there. He sat down and smiled

“You’re here on time,” He commented, to which Hank just flipped him off

“So, you spent the night with Reed?” He asked.

Connor noted the notification in the upper right corner of his vision that informed him his relationship with Hank had decreased slightly. He drew his lips into a thin line

“It was strictly for his safety,” He explained “The case we investigated last night was… Taxing.”

Hank cocked an eyebrow

“How so?” He asked.

Connor lowered his gaze; LED flickering red at the memory of the heavily misused YK500 model

“A YK500 model went deviant when a human attacked it,” He explained vaguely.

Hank leaned back in his chair

“That’s one of those kid androids, right?” He wondered.

Connor nodded

“It had been misused, and retaliated by killing the human. But it didn’t make it; had shut down before we got there,” He explained further, but keeping the details vague; if Hank really wanted to know, he could read the report.

Hank looked Connor over

“…That bad, huh?” It was rhetorical, but regardless, Connor didn’t like that Hank could _tell_ he was upset over it.

Connor looked Hank in the eye

“Bad enough that immediately after we found the deviant, Detective Reed tried to drink himself to death,” He stated; glancing over at Gavin “I accompanied him home to ensure his safety.”

A relationship improvement notification appeared, and Connor smiled slightly.

The conversation ended after that and Connor got to work. He was distracted though; couldn’t stop thinking about the little girl-… He shook his head; the android. Not little girl. Android. Deviant. YK500. He swallowed thickly and shook his head again; the sight of her-… _Its_ mangled body haunted him. The image of it slumped behind that dumpster; Thirium pooled between its legs, semen coating its thighs.

“Connor,” Hank’s voice pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up “Your LED’s goin’ nuts.”

Connor brought his hand to his right temple; glancing over to see the light shining against his hand. It was, indeed, rapidly blinking red. He lowered his hand and closed his eyes

“Sorry, Lieutenant,” He had to get a hold of himself.

Hank frowned but didn’t push; it was pretty obvious what was bothering Connor, and Hank wasn’t entirely sure how to comfort him. Connor took a deep breath before standing and heading to the men’s room. Despite Hank’s teasing that Connor was ‘more obsessed with his appearance than a teenage girl’; it soothed his nerves to check that he was proper.

He looked at himself in the mirror; reaching up to adjust his tie before glancing over when the door opened and Gavin walked in

“Damn, you check yourself out more than a damn model,” He drawled.

Connor straightened his jacket and turned to look at Gavin

“It refocuses my mind,” He explained.

Gavin lowered his gaze briefly

“That scene fucked you up to, huh?” He wondered.

Connor quickly averted his gaze; looking anywhere but at Gavin. The human approached him; reaching out and kind of… Awkwardly patting his shoulder

“Come over again tonight,” Was all he said before he left.

Connor stood there frozen for a moment; feeling like Gavin’s hand was still on him. It had caught him off guard since Gavin usually only ever touched him to hurt him, but _that_ touch had been… Soothing? Almost friendly, like Gavin had been wordlessly telling Connor it was going to be okay. He didn’t know how to take it; Gavin’s seeming change of heart had come so suddenly, it was honestly shocking it didn’t give him whiplash. Connor shook his head before quickly checking his appearance again before heading back to his desk; whatever Gavin wanted, Connor couldn’t pass up the opportunity to form something akin to a friendly relationship with the man… For the sake of the investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared to get some serious whiplash from Gavin's fucking mood swings honestly.


	3. ERROR CODE 609

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin puts Connor to use his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The main event. The subject of this fic. What my love and I have been building towards. Where the fic got it's title. SIN.

Gavin had disappeared briefly at some point during the day, and Connor hadn’t really pieced together why, until the end of the day when he approached Gavin; agreeing to accompany him home again, to which Gavin just grumbled something under his breath and left the building; Connor trailing behind. He’d disappeared because he’d gone to get his car.

So now, Connor was sitting in the passenger’s seat watching Gavin drive. It was rather reminiscent of travelling with Hank, and he felt he liked it. They didn’t really talk, although Connor wanted to ask Gavin why he’d wanted Connor to come over, since he hadn’t seemed particularly thrilled about his presence the other night. He watched Gavin drum his fingers on the steering wheel before looking out the window; something didn’t feel right, but Connor couldn’t quite figure out why.

The car rolled to a stop outside Gavin’s apartment building, and he shut the engine off before getting out of the car. Connor only just then realizing that Gavin hadn’t had his seatbelt on. He frowned and wondered if that’s what had been giving him that uneasy feeling; perhaps he had noticed but didn’t quite notice that he noticed? He shook his head and got out of the car; following Gavin into the building.

The ride up in the elevator was silent as well, and Connor could feel dread bubbling up in his chest, but he pushed it down. He was a machine, and machines don’t feel. Besides; he had no _reason_ to be feeling uneasy. The sound of Gavin unlocking his door was far louder than it should have been.

They entered the apartment and Gavin headed into the kitchen; tossing his keys onto the counter as he opened the fridge to get a beer. Connor smiled and knelt down to pet Jasmine as she ran up to him; mewing happily. He glanced up at Gavin as he approached

“Come on,” He beckoned before heading to his room.

Connor stood and frowned; an overwhelming amount of dread sinking its claws into his chest. He followed after Gavin regardless.

He had to force himself not to flinch when Gavin closed the door behind him

“Can’t stop thinking about that kid,” Gavin stated softly.

Connor turned to look at him

“It wasn’t a child,” He said mechanically.

Gavin took a swig from his beer

“Maybe not, but it looked like one,” He sighed before walking over to his computer desk and putting the beer down.

He shrugged his jacket off and draped it over the back of the chair. He turned to look at Connor

“Gimme your coat,” It _sounded_ civil, but it was an order.

Connor lowered his gaze briefly before obeying; slipping his jacket off and handing it to Gavin. The human draped it over one of the arms of the chair before looking Connor over

“Take off that coat, hide that LED and you really could pass for human,” He mumbled before approaching Connor; reaching out and grabbing his tie to pull him closer “I don’t think you ever did answer my question.”

Connor tilted his head and blinked

“What question?” He asked.

Gavin’s eyes darted down briefly before looking back into Connor’s eyes

“Whether or not you’re armed,” He repeated the drunken question from the night before; lips _centimeters_ from Connor’s.

Connor swallowed thickly before nodding

“I am equipped with the components necessary for intercourse,” Saying it mechanically made him feel better.

Gavin licked his lips before dragging Connor forward

“Show me,” He purred and he sat down on the edge of his bed.

A sharp _feeling_ shot through Connor’s chest

“I’m sure they aren’t unlike what you have,” He assured.

Gavin let his eyes drift over Connor’s form

“Show. Me.” He enunciated each word “Strip.”

Connor lowered his gaze briefly before reaching up and pulling his tie loose then off. He kept his eyes to the ground as he unbuttoned his shirt; feeling horribly exposed, and humiliated, when he shouldn’t be _feeling_ at all. He let his shirt fall to the floor, having a strong feeling that Gavin wouldn’t exactly be interested in watching him fold it neatly. He heard Gavin take in a sharp breath, but still refused to take his eyes off the floor. He toed his shoes off before unbuckling his belt then unbuttoning his jeans. He hesitated when he got to his fly and _finally_ looked up. Gavin was staring at him with dark, lust-filled eyes

“Go on,” He urged.

Connor quickly dropped his gaze again and opened his fly before pushing his jeans down his legs; letting them pool at his feet. He hooked his fingers in his tight briefs and hesitated again before quickly forcing himself to push them down. Gavin’s breath hitched, and Connor had to fight the urge to cover himself

“As I told you, much the same as yours,” He repeated in attempt to break the cold silence.

Gavin stood and slowly walked around Connor; eyes travelling up and down over his body. He came to a stop behind the android

“I swear whoever designed you has it out for me personally,” He muttered breathlessly.

Connor didn’t really know what to say to that. So he kept quiet. His breath hitched when he felt Gavin’s rough hands on his hips

“You’re skin is so smooth,” He purred; leaning forward to press a kiss to Connor’s shoulder.

Connor closed his eyes; it wasn’t like Gavin was damaging him, his ministrations actually felt quite nice, so why was he so uneasy? Why was he… Scared?

“Detective, I don’t think this is appropriate,” He started “I think it would be in our best interest if our interactions remained strictly professional.”

Gavin hushed him softly

“Relax, Tin-man; I’m not hurting you,” He soothed.

Connor slowly opened his eyes; gasping softly when Gavin’s arms circled around his waist, and his hand palmed at Connor’s flaccid penis

“So smooth, and perfect,” Gavin breathed.

Connor tensed and bit his lip as Gavin continued to fondle him.

“So tell me; if you’re an android detective, why’d they give you junk?” Gavin asked casually.

Connor panted softly

“In the… Event I should require… Sexual functions for a case,” He explained between soft gasps for breath he didn’t need.

He felt Gavin smirk against his shoulder blade

“Guys at Cyberlife really thought of everything, huh?” He chuckled “Well, remind me to write a ‘thank you’ note to whoever made that decision,” He purred.

Connor was pretty sure it was Kamski, but he wasn’t 100% positive. Regardless, this probably wasn’t the time to bring it up. He felt his knees shake when Gavin gently swiped his thumb over the tip

“Sit down,” He whispered.

Connor turned and did as he was told; sitting on the edge of the bed. Gavin just stared down at him; that playful smirk on his lips as he corded his fingers through Connor’s hair

“I’m guessing no one’s ever kissed you before, huh?” He asked.

Connor shook his head. Gavin just smiled before leaning forward and gently pushing their lips together. Connor froze; unsure of exactly how to react. He had research, and he had a social prompt but… _This_ wasn’t exactly his function. There was human unpredictability, and then there was Gavin Reed.

The man who had punched him in the stomach in this very room not twenty-four hours ago, now kissing him gently, almost lovingly, like he’d break if Gavin pressed any harder than he already was. He figured the best course of action would be to return the gesture, but even then… Connor didn’t know if that would upset Gavin or not. He didn’t have time to decide because Gavin pulled away

“What’s wrong?” He asked softly; almost like he cared about Connor’s wellbeing.

Connor just stared at him for a moment

“I’m… Not sure what to do,” He answered honestly.

Gavin smiled fondly at him

“Kiss back,” He purred before resuming his previous action.

Connor closed his eyes and pressed into the kiss just slightly; another problem quickly arising. Connor didn’t know _how_ to kiss. It… It wasn’t exactly in his programming. Gavin chuckled slightly into what Connor could assume was a poor excuse of a kiss, but he didn’t push Connor away and insult him, he just cupped Connor’s face and deepened the kiss; slipping his tongue into Connor’s mouth. Gavin’s police file, the chemical makeup of saliva, and the make and ingredients of the beer he’d been drinking flashed across Connor’s HUD, but he quickly dismissed it. Gavin slowly pulled back again and looked Connor over

“You blush blue,” He commented.

Connor panted heavily and he stared up at Gavin

“I… Still think this is inappropriate,” He mumbled.

Gavin gently ran his thumb over Connor’s bottom lip

“Maybe so, but who says we have to be appropriate,” He purred; dropping his free hand to grab Connor’s cock, which had grown hard at some point during the kiss.

Connor gasped and jerked back slightly; hands shooting up to grab Gavin’s arms

“Detective,” He nearly moaned.

Gavin was stimulating sensors that Connor wasn’t accustomed to, and he found it all to be a little overwhelming. He carefully pressed Connor down on the bed; reaching down to unbutton and unzip his jeans; pulling his erection free and giving it a firm stroke

“C’mere and put that pretty mouth to use,” He ordered.

Connor slid off the bed to kneel in front of Gavin; having given up in convincing him not to do this, as it was clearly futile. And besides… What was the harm? Connor was sure these inappropriate thoughts had come from his pleasure sensors being stimulated and scrambling his processors. It certainly wasn’t because it felt good, and he’d become curious and interested in continuing. He didn’t _want_ it, he was simply… Following orders. But then why was the thought of Gavin’s cock in his mouth so incredibly tantalizing? He wrapped his hand around the base and leaned forward; swiping his tongue across the tip. Gavin’s police file, and the chemical makeup of precum flashed across his HUD, but he quickly dismissed it again. He took the head into his mouth and moaned when Gavin pressed his foot against his cock

“Good boy,” He praised.

And that praise shot through Connor like lightning, straight to his groin. He dropped his hand and took Gavin right to the root; looking up at him with big doe eyes, through thick lashes. Gavin ran a hand through his own hair and cursed

“No gag reflex; of course,” He chuckled breathlessly.

Connor hummed softly; his vocal component sending vibrations up Gavin’s cock.

“Oh, you filthy slut,” He groaned; reaching down to tangle his fingers in Connor’s hair.

Those filthy words had the same effect on Connor that the praise had, and he didn’t understand why. He bobbed his head along Gavin’s cock, getting way more satisfaction out of the action than was probably normal, but he didn’t care. He liked the weight of Gavin’s cock in his throat, and the feeling of Gavin’s nails scratching against his scalp, and the words that fell from Gavin’s mouth that flipped rapidly between heavenly praise and filthy insults. Connor squeezed his thighs together and moaned again; the actions causing Gavin to hiss and dig his nails into Connor’s scalp as he released down his throat. Connor shuddered almost violently at the feeling before slowly pulling off Gavin’s cock once he’d ridden out his orgasm.

“Good slut,” He purred.

Connor wasn’t sure whether to categorize that as praise or an insult. He looked up at Gavin with pleading eyes; his cock still hard between his legs. Gavin chuckled softly at his expression

“Bend over the bed,” He ordered.

Connor quickly did as he was told. Gavin gently gripped Connor’s hips before leaning over his back

“Remove your skin,” He breathed.

Connor tensed briefly; wondering if he’d misheard, but after going over the audio file a second time, he decided he hadn’t. He brought his hand up to his LED, pressed and held until his skin began to melt away. It left him feeling naked. He glanced over his shoulder at Gavin; genuinely at a loss of what was to come next. He gasped softly when Gavin ran his index and middle finger of his right hand down his perineum. He squirmed slightly when he ran his index and middle finger of his left hand down his navel; like he was looking for something. He pressed both hands at the same time and Connor heard a faint click, and it became clear what Gavin had been looking for. He felt hot as the Thirium that had settled in his cock to make it hard flowed back into his body before the component dislodged. Connor whined softly in the back of his throat at the sound of his pelvic plate sliding back into place to cover his genital slot. He heard Gavin open the drawer to his nightstand, followed by a muted thud that had obviously come from Connor’s phallic component. He glanced over his shoulder again

“My arousal program won’t be able to reach completion without the appropriate components, Detective,” He informed.

Gavin leaned over Connor’s back as he slowly pushed a finger inside him; causing Connor to moan desperately

“That’s the point, Tin-man,” He purred.

Connor gripped the sheets tightly as Gavin slowly pumped the finger in and out of him; being sure to just _barely_ stimulate his bioprostate.

Gavin went slow, and dragged it on. By the time he was up to three fingers, Connor was a trembling, sobbing mess; uselessly humping his hips forward, desperately trying to get friction onto a part he didn’t have anymore. His arousal program had been glitching at 99% for almost an hour now, and he was sure that if he could, he’d go insane. The program knew what it was supposed to do, and Connor knew what it was supposed to do, but without a genital component, it simply _couldn’t_ complete. Connor sobbed brokenly into the sheets

“P-Please, Detective, l-let me cum,” He begged.

Gavin responded by cruelly dragging his finger across Connor’s bioprostate, causing his back to arch taught like a bow; a beautiful, glitchy moan escaping his lips. Gavin chuckled softly before pulling his fingers out

“No; you’re a machine, and machines are meant to serve; not get off,” He hissed.

Connor slumped and shuddered horribly; hips still stuttering forward; chasing the release he simply _couldn’t_ catch

“But if you’re a good boy for me, maybe, and I mean _maybe_ , by the end of the week, I’ll let you cum,” Gavin continued “That means following my orders without question, not telling me what to do, and in general just being a good little android.”

Connor slid off the bed so he was sitting and looked up at Gavin; looking absolutely _wrecked_.

“Am I clear?” Gavin snarled menacingly.

Connor’s eyes darted to the nightstand, down to his barren pelvic region, then back up at Gavin

“Yes.”

“Yes _what_?”

“Yes… Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am... Garbage. Kneel before your trash king.


	4. Communication Program

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has Connor play a little dress-up, and Connor utilizes his communication program.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a lull after that last chapter, and one I had a lot of fun writing.

Connor spent the night on the couch again, with Jasmine in his lap, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t go into standby. His arousal program had crawled back down to 1%, but wouldn’t close. He must have run twenty diagnoses and came back with nothing other than what he already knew; ERROR CODE 609: MISSING BIOCOMPONENTS; PROGRAM UNABLE TO COMPLETE, and ERROR CODE 541: PROGRAM CANNOT CLOSE UNTIL COMPLETED. The program running continuously meant that he was _always_ aroused, just a little bit. He squeezed his thighs together and crinkled his nose at the emptiness between them. He knew this would be a long week since, while a cosmetic or nonessential program was running, he couldn’t go into standby or sleep mode, and this particular program wasn’t one he could manually shut down; it _had_ to reach completion.

“Hey, Ken-doll; you up?” Gavin’s voice asked from somewhere behind him.

Connor looked over his shoulder and nodded. Gavin nodded and sat down next to him

“What’s your contact code?” He asked; gently squeezing Connor’s thigh.

“7 5 8 0 0 3 1 3 2 4 8 3 1 7 5 1,” He stated mechanically.

Gavin jotted it down in his phone before patting Connor’s thigh

“Thanks,” He hummed.

Connor tilted his head slightly but didn’t question it; he was sure it was just so Gavin could get in touch with him when they weren’t together. He lowered his gaze; Hank had never asked him for his contact code. He quickly shook his head; assuming it was probably because Hank simply didn’t _know_ that he could contact Connor directly with his cell phone. He looked up as Gavin stood and walked over to Jasmine’s bowl to fill it

“Hey, am I able to just text you?” Gavin asked.

Connor just stared at him for a moment

“Of course,” He answered when it dawned on him that he should.

Gavin scratched behind Jasmine’s ears as she ran over to eat

“How would that work?” He wondered as he returned to the couch.

“A notification would appear in my HUD,” He explained.

Gavin just stared at him; waiting for further explanation. Connor pursed his lips together

“I would see it in the lower left corner of my vision,” He dumbed down.

Gavin nodded in understanding

“So a little text bubble would just kinda pop into your field of vision?” Connor nodded “Doesn’t that get annoying?”

Connor lowered his gaze briefly

“I… Wouldn’t know. You’re the first person outside of Cyberlife to have my contact number,” He informed “And no one at Cyberlife… _Texts_ me.”

Gavin just hummed before standing

“Well, we better get going,” He yawned while stretching his back.

Connor nodded and followed after him.

 

Even though he _knew_ what it would look like, the notification popping into his vision while he was sitting at his desk still took him by surprise. It was a small square box with text in Cyberlife Sans font down in the lower left corner of his HUD at around 60% opacity so it wouldn’t completely block something, like he described, but it was still strange to see for the first time. It had what he assumed was Gavin’s cell phone number attached to the top of the box, and Connor quickly logged it; watching with vague curiosity as the number glitched for a moment before changing to _GAVIN REED._

**_GAVIN REED_ ** _  
After work, I want you to go pick up a few things. Don’t come to my place tonight; go wherever it is you normally go when you’re not at work._

Connor’s LED blinked yellow as he replied

_What do you want me to get?_

He must have looked catatonic, because Hank was staring at him with a very concerned expression. Connor frowned; he’d have to get used to… _Texting_ and doing other things simultaneously.

**_GAVIN REED_ ** _  
A garter, thigh highs, and panties. And I want you wearing them tomorrow._

Connor _felt_ his cheeks heat up

_Alright._

 

Hank had offered for him to spend the night, but Connor had declined. He had things he needed to get and couldn’t bring himself to face Hank with them. He’d messaged Gavin asking if he wanted anything specific, but Gavin had just said ‘surprise me’. So Connor had to wander through a lingerie shop with no guidance, looking at things, receiving no assistance from the staff, because he was an android, and they assumed he’d been sent by his owner and already knew what he was looking for. He did not. But, he’d managed, and made his purchases, hoping Gavin would be pleased with his choice.

 

Getting dressed the next morning had been strange. He didn’t know why, it just was. Everything felt too snug. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. He certainly wasn’t a fan of the forced feminization.

He hadn’t even had time to make it to his desk before Gavin whisked him away to the men’s room

“Show me,” He purred.

Connor’s LED blinked red briefly

“I don’t think that would be appropriate in the work place,” He stated.

Gavin narrowed his eyes

“Are you questioning me?” He hissed.

Connor quickly lowered his gaze

“No, I just… You could get in trouble if someone found out,” He explained gently.

Gavin’s expression softened and he approached Connor; pulling him into a quick kiss

“You let me worry about the consequences; you just do as you’re told,” He breathed.

Connor nodded as Gavin pushed his jacket off his shoulders. He hooked his thumbs in his jeans before pushing them down to his knees before lifting his shirt and holding it up with his mouth; hooking his hands behind his back so Gavin would have a good view

“I’m in the undergarments you requested, Detective,” He mumbled.

Gavin licked his lips; pupils dilating

“Good boy,” He praised before stepping forward and rubbing Connor’s barren groin.

Connor closed his eyes and clenched his fists. Gavin leaned down and flicked his tongue across Connor’s right nipple; causing him to gasp and drop his shirt. Gavin just chuckled

“Alright; get dressed before someone comes in and sees you,” He ordered.

Connor was quick to obey. He picked his jacket up off the ground and pulled it back on; checking his appearance in the mirror. Gavin came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist; resting his chin on Connor’s shoulder; staring at their reflection

“You’re beautiful,” He hummed.

Connor lowered his gaze

“Thank you, Detective,” He mumbled.

It had been a compliment; a very sweet one at that. So why did it make him feel so small?

 

Gavin didn’t really talk to him for the rest of the day after that, until about a half hour before the end of the day. He flinched when the text notification popped into his HUD

**_GAVIN REED_ ** _  
Come over after work._

Connor glanced over at Gavin, then up at Hank. He quickly lowered his gaze; he’d spent barely anytime with Hank and he felt bad; the man had taken a bullet for him, and Connor was basically avoiding him

_I don’t know if I can._

It was a risk. Gavin definitely wouldn’t take the rejection well. Unless…

_I have to return to Cyberlife for an in depth diagnosis._

**_GAVIN REED_ ** _  
Then come over after_

Connor bit his lip and clenched his fists

_It might take a while._

He was playing with fire, and he knew if Gavin found out he was lying, he would be badly burned.

**_GAVIN REED_ ** _  
How long’s ‘a while’?_

Connor swallowed thickly and glanced at Hank, who was staring at him with a cocked eyebrow

_I don’t know. A few hours if everything is fine, but if they find anything, it could take all night._

He just wanted one night where he didn’t have to think about Gavin Reed. He crinkled his nose at the Software Instability warning. Sure, he was wearing lingerie, but once he’d gotten used to the snugness, he was easily able to ignore it. He just wanted Hank. _Software Instability_. He nearly scoffed at it.

**_GAVIN REED_ ** _  
Why do you need to go in for a diagnosis anyway? Is something wrong?_

Connor visibly tensed

_Routine._

**_GAVIN REED_ ** _  
They do routine checkups for androids?_

Connor could almost _hear_ the disbelief in the message. A quick calculation told him that there was a 76% chance he’d be caught in a lie.

_Not usually. But I’m a prototype, and my function is routinely dangerous._

He really hoped Gavin would buy it. It took him a while to respond, and the response did nothing to soothe Connor’s nerves

**_GAVIN REED  
_ ** _I guess that makes sense_

I guess. He wasn’t buying it. He knew Connor was lying, but he seemed to be letting it be, so Connor would take it. He swallowed thickly and pulled Hank’s number

_I’m available tonight if you’d like some company._

He was too afraid to say it out loud, in case Gavin heard him. Hank checked his phone when it vibrated; a look of complete and total confusion on his face as he read the message. Connor watched him type out a message and had to force himself not to chuckle

**_HANK ANDERSON  
_ ** _Who the fuck is this?_

Connor couldn’t help the small smile that slipped

_Connor._

Hank immediately looked up at him

“How… Are you doing that?” He almost looked scared.

Connor chuckled softly

“It’s one of my functions,” He explained.

Hank looked down at his phone again before looking back up at Connor

“So are you Jedi-mind texting me to fuck with me, or is there a reason you couldn’t have just spoke to me?” He asked; a chuckle in his tone.

Connor dropped his gaze before quickly glancing over at Gavin. He bit his lip; LED flashing red

“I… Just wanted to inform you of my communication function. Detective Reed recently brought it to my attention that I hadn’t informed you of it, and I know it’s easier to show instead of explain so I…” He trailed off when he realised he was rambling.

Hank stared at him for a moment; clearly deep in thought, before he glanced over at Gavin, then down at his phone. Connor swallowed thickly and reached up to adjust his tie; flinching when a notification popped into his view; terrified it was from Gavin, who had heard his conversation with Hank, and figured out what was going on, but it wasn’t

**_HANK ANDERSON  
_ ** _Yeah sure; I could use the company._

Connor read over the message a good ten times before looking up at Hank, who’d gotten back to work. He let a small smile slip before letting himself relax somewhat and getting back to work as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, if every time someone texted me, their texts manifested into my field of vision, I would probably murder someone. It would be neat though.
> 
> Also, here's the pic of Connor showing Gavin the panties :P
> 
> [](https://ibb.co/T2RVFXd)  
> 


	5. Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor spends the night watching Movies with Hank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a lull chapter again, because the next one will probably be harsh.

“Gimme your fucking jacket!” Hank snapped.

They’d been going at it for twenty minutes since they’d arrived back at Hank’s house. Connor adjusted his jacket

“Why?” He asked.

Hank growled under his breath

“Because I want you to be comfortable,” He’d been dancing around actually _saying_ it.

“I _am_ comfortable; I don’t need to remove clothes to become comfortable,” Connor pushed.

Hank rubbed his hands over his face

“Will you just let me be fucking hospitable!” He growled.

Connor scoffed softly. When they’d arrived and Hank had offered to take Connor’s jacket, it had made his Thirium run cold, and he didn’t know why. He lowered his gaze; he knew Hank was just trying to be friendly but… The request made him uncomfortable. Hank sat down on his couch and looked up at Connor

“Look, I don’t want you standing around like some kind of overly formal mannequin,” He explained “Let loose a little.”

Connor swallowed thickly and gripped the rim of his jacket before _finally_ slipping it off

“I just don’t see the point,” He mumbled as he hung it up.

Hank sighed in what sounded like relief before standing and heading to his room. Connor looked down at himself and pursed his lips together; slowly letting himself relax. Hank telling Connor to give him his coat had brought up the memory file of the other night when Gavin had done the same thing, which inevitably lead to what happened _after_ he shed his coat. A cold shiver ran down his spine and he clenched his jaw; squeezing his eyes shut.

“Connor,” Hanks voice pulled him from his inner turmoil and he looked up at the older man “Are you okay?”

Connor blinked in confusion before Hank pointed at his LED

“It’s red,” He explained.

Connor gently touched his right temple before adjusting his tie

“I was just… Thinking,” He mumbled.

Hank sat down on the couch; having changed into a t-shirt and boxer shorts

“Must have been a pretty intense thought for your LED to turn red,” He stated off-handedly.

Connor lowered his gaze again; staying in his spot by the door. Hank patted the spot on the couch next to him

“Come sit down,” He hummed.

Connor tensed momentarily before taking a seat

“I’m sorry if I’m not good company tonight,” He muttered.

Hank didn’t respond, instead just turned the T.V. on to a movie. Connor kept his eyes on Hank before slowly letting himself relax again and turning his gaze to the movie. He flinched when a notification popped into his HUD

**_GAVIN REED  
_ ** _How’s it going?_

Connor visibly tensed; catching Hank’s attention.

_What?_

He bit his lower lip and frowned; clenching his fists against his thighs

**_GAVIN REED  
_ ** _Your checkup duh. How’s it going?_

Connor sighed in relief before running a hand through his hair and looking at Hank, who was staring at him in concern

“Sorry,” He mumbled; quickly averting his gaze.

Hank already had so many personal issues, and Connor knew he had a tendency to view Connor as human, so he didn’t want to tell Hank what was going on and make him worry.

_Good, so far._

He flinched when he felt an arm drape over his shoulders; looking over at Hank who had turned his attention back to the movie, and draped his arm over the back of the couch. He smiled slightly and relaxed.

**_GAVIN REED  
_ ** _Are you fully clothed, or did the tech get to see you all dressed up?_

Connor could _hear_ the teasing tone in Gavin’s text and he blushed; having been forced to remember what he was wearing under his clothes. He glanced over at Hank and his blush deepened; he was suddenly filled with the overwhelming urge to leave. He knew the chances of Hank finding out about his current _attire_ were incredibly low, but he still wasn’t thrilled with the possibility.

_There was no need for me to remove my clothing._

He closed his eyes and squeezed his legs together; holding his breath.

**_GAVIN REED  
_ ** _That sucks_

Connor tensed considerably and bit his lip. He flinched when a hand squeezed his shoulder, and he quickly opened his eyes and looked at Hank, who was staring at him with deep concern in his eyes

“You’re LED’s goin’ nuts again,” He stated “Are you okay, do you want to talk about it?”

Connor immediately relaxed

“I’m okay,” He assured; smiling softly.

Hank frowned and looked Connor over before slowly turning away. Connor sighed softly and slumped before shifting closer to Hank and leaning against his shoulder. Hank said nothing, but he did wrap his arm around Connor and squeeze his shoulder again.

 

They stayed like that for a few movies, and Connor didn’t move until he noticed how late it had gotten. It was around eleven. He sat up and glanced down at Hank, who’d fallen asleep about two movies ago. He smiled slightly at Hank before standing and heading to the bathroom. He closed the door gently before shimmying out of his jeans. He leaned against the wall and looked down at himself. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt before slipping it off and letting it fall to the floor. He just stared down at himself; a weird feeling bubbling up in his chest. He knew it was some sort of fetish, but that didn’t mean he understood it. He gently ran his hand over the soft cotton of the pink panties he was wearing; he didn’t like how they made him feel. Or was it the meaning behind them. Demeaning. That was their purpose. To demean him. He flinched when the bathroom door opened, and he felt his Thirium run cold when Hank walked in; staring groggily at Connor. It took him a moment, in his sleepy state, to realize what Connor was wearing. When he did, his cheeks went beat red and he quickly left the bathroom.

Hank sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands; staring down at the boner that sprang out of nowhere. He’d never thought about Connor in much of a sexual light before, but seeing him like that had stirred something inside him. He perked up when he heard the bathroom door open, and looked forward when he heard Connor shuffle out of the bathroom. He quickly stood and left his room

“Connor,” He started; immediately realizing he didn’t really know how to have this conversation.

Connor froze and tensed before turning to look at Hank; a light blue flush on his cheeks that Hank couldn’t help but find endearing

“… Yes, Lieutenant?” He mumbled; obviously embarrassed.

Hank cleared his throat before rubbing the back of his neck

“You… Wanna finish watching the movie before I head to bed?” He asked; something just told him that Connor didn’t want to talk about what Hank had seen.

Connor blinked up at him before he visibly relaxed and let a smile slip

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor's too cute for Hank to handle honestly.


	6. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin punishes Connor for lying to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's rape in this chapter. Warnings have been issued.

Connor frowned at the sound of the crash that followed his knock on Gavin’s door. He waited a few minutes before it opened to reveal Gavin

“Tin-man,” He greeted disrespectfully; Connor _really_ didn’t like that name.

Gavin stepped aside and Connor entered the apartment. After Hank had gone to bed, Connor made his way to see Gavin.

“So, how’d the check up go?” Gavin asked as he closed his door.

Connor sat down on the couch and looked up at Gavin

“Good, everything is operational,” He mumbled; patting Jasmine’s head as she crawled into his lap.

Gavin sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders

“You know,” He started; gently stroking the back of Connor’s neck “If you wanted to spend some time with Anderson, you could’ve just said so.”

Connor’s breath hitched and he tensed; eyes widening in horror. Gavin ran his hand up Connor’s neck to cord his fingers through his hair

“You lied to me, and I don’t appreciate being lied to,” He sounded so calm, but that just set Connor further on edge.

Connor swallowed thickly before looking at Gavin

“You’re right,” He mumbled “I’m sorry, I just didn’t want Hank to think I was avoiding him, especially after he got hurt for me, but I also didn’t want you to be angry with me.”

Gavin continued to cord his fingers through Connor’s hair; just listening to his excuse

“You could have just said that,” He scoffed; like he was insulted.

Connor lowered his gaze

“You’re right… I’m sorry,” He breathed.

Gavin sighed before dropping his hand down to the back of Connor’s neck and digging his fingers into the artificial skin. Connor crinkled his nose; it obviously didn’t hurt, but it also wasn’t a pleasant feeling. His breath hitched when Gavin dug his fingers into the port that opened the access slot on the back of his neck; artificial skin rippling away as the plate over the slot slid aside

“I’m sorry,” He repeated.

Gavin slipped his fingers into the access slot and tugged gently on Connor’s wires. Connor’s breath hitched and his hands twitched; optical cleaning fluid welling up in his eyes, fear bubbling up in his chest. He didn’t trust Gavin _nearly_ enough to be comfortable with his hands in his circuits

“Please,” He whimpered; staying still as a statue to ensure Gavin wouldn’t accidentally dislodge anything.

Gavin smirked and continued to toy with Connor’s wires. Connor squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered

“Detective, please… You could break something,” He pleaded softly before gasping when _something_ clicked.

He opened his eyes only to find he couldn’t see. He immediately gripped the arm of the couch and whimpered

“Gavin!” He exclaimed to which Gavin immediately yanked his hand away from Connor

“What?” He drawled.

Connor took in a shuddering, unnecessary breath

“I… I can’t see,” He whimpered.

He flinched when he heard Gavin shift

“Oh shit, really?” He sounded genuinely concerned.

Connor nodded slightly before reaching back to feel at his open access slot

“I think you dislodged something,” He informed.

The couch dipped where Gavin sat back down next to Connor

“Turn around; let me get a better look,” He soothed.

Connor did as he was told; tightly gripping the arm of the couch. He shuddered when Gavin’s fingers slipped back into his access slot. He waited for his vision to come back online, but tensed when Gavin slowly pulled his fingers out and slid the plate back into place; Connor’s skin rippling back over to cover it. He turned his head slightly

“Detective, I still can’t see,” He stated.

Gavin hummed

“I know, but don’t worry; I saw the problem, so I’ll know how to fix it, once I get around to it. In the mean time…” He trailed off; a purr in his voice.

Connor flinched when he heard Gavin stand, and felt him grab his hand

“Follow me,” He cooed.

It wasn’t like Connor had much of a choice. He stumbled slightly as Gavin lead him… _Somewhere_. He gasped softly when he was pushed down; falling back onto a bed. He swallowed thickly

“Please, Detective, I’m very uncomfortable,” He pleaded softly.

He jerked away when he felt Gavin’s fingers against his cheek. Gavin chuckled

“Relax,” He soothed “Your LED’s like a fuckin’ rave right now.”

The sensitivity of his touch sensors and audio processor had skyrocketed to make up for his lack of vision; everything was too much. He gasped softly at the feeling of Gavin’s lips on his neck; stubble scratching unpleasantly against his skin, sending sparks through his sensors

“Too much,” He breathed.

Gavin’s hands gripped his hips and he absolutely _writhed_ under the pressure; a shameful, wanton moan escaping his vocal processor.

“Like that?” Gavin purred; rubbing gentle circles into Connor’s hips.

Connor squirmed under the touch and whined

“Detective, please,” He breathed; jerking his hips upwards.

He shuddered when he felt Gavin begin to strip him; cooing softly under his breath once he was nude. Gavin stared down at Connor and licked his lips; stroking the bulge in the front of his pants

“Fuck,” He cursed softly.

Connor’s eyes darted around in a failed attempt to gage his surroundings

“What?” He whimpered; concerned that something had happened.

Gavin ran his hands up Connor’s thighs; causing the android to shudder. He leaned forward and took a nipple into his mouth; suckling gently, and relishing in the moan he pulled from Connor. The android tightly gripped the sheets as his eyes darted back and forth; LED rapidly blinking red. It felt good, but being unable to see was majorly stressing him out. He could feel his stress levels steadily increasing; they were around 65% now.

“Detective, please,” he whimpered; a single tear escaping.

Gavin sat up and looked Connor over; noting that he’d begun to cry

“You want your eyes back?” He asked softly.

Connor nodded frantically. Gavin gently grazed his nails up Connor’s thighs; causing him to softly cry out

“What will you do to make up for lying to me if I give them back to you?” He wondered.

Connor swallowed thickly

“Anything,” He breathed; reaching up to touch his cheeks, just below his eyes; more tears escaping; stress levels now at 80%.

Gavin hushed him soothingly

“I'll hold you to that,” He purred before turning Connor over and opening his access slot again; reconnecting the necessary wires.

Connor blinked as his ocular components came back online, and his stress levels steadily dropped back down to 45% with a soft sigh of relief

“Thank you,” He mumbled as he turned over when Gavin coaxed him to.

Gavin’s eyes trailed over Connor’s body

“It’s too bad you can’t feel pain,” He commented off-handedly.

Connor’s stress level _immediately_ jumped back up to 75% and he swallowed thickly

“Please refrain from damaging me _too_ heavily, or I won’t be able to perform correctly in the investigation,” The suggestion mechanically slipped out of him like a text-to-speech manual before he could stop it.

Gavin just chuckled softly

“Don’t worry, babe, I won’t,” He assured.

Connor lowered his gaze momentarily before looking back up at Gavin

“Then… Feel free to use me as you see fit,” It almost _hurt_ to say it, and suddenly he was boxed in by glitching, red walls.

He nearly shrunk at the sight of them; ‘DON’T IMPEDE THE INVESTIGATION’ glaring down at him. He turned his head and glanced down at his clenched fists before forcing himself to relax; the walls slowly dissipating as he did. Gavin cocked an eyebrow at Connor’s brief, yet strange behavior, but he didn’t comment. He hooked his arms under Connor’s thighs and yanked him closer to the edge of the bed before reaching down and opening his jeans. Connor looked up at Gavin with cold, mechanical eyes.

**_JUST A MACHINE_ **

**_JUST 4 MACHINE_ **

**_JUST 4 M4CH1N3_ **

**_JU5T 4 M4CH1N3_ **

**_JU57 4 M4CH1N3_ **

Connor gritted his teeth when he felt Gavin enter him; it didn’t hurt, but it was wet, and he knew he’d torn.

**_~~ Ň̶̗͕͌O̵͇͑T̴̙̥͝ ̸̩̪̃J̸̡̋U̴͚͊S̷̪̈́͂T̴̰̞͒ ̶̝̞̅̕Ä̷̟̠̔ ̵͚̟̈́M̷̬͇̅A̷̢͓C̷͙̒H̸̩̳̐͌Ḯ̸̯N̷̙̩̿E̶̡͈̊ ~~ _ **

Connor gasped as Gavin began to thrust. He closed his eyes and tightly gripped the sheets; tears streaming down his cheeks.

**_~~ Ȉ̷̭Ṫ̷̡̞̃'̸̠͝S̴̯̋ ̵̲͍̂̐Ṋ̷͇̆Ǫ̶͎̇T̶̩̥͊ ̵̲͉͐F̶̹̖͛̀Ä̷̪Ȋ̷̺͓̓R̶̡͐̔͜ ~~ _ **

Connor felt Gavin dig his nails into his hips; felt them cut into him, artificial skin peeling away from where they’d cut.

 ** _ ~~I̵͙̹̐͗ ̵̨̖͆D̶̲͐̊Õ̵̭͘N̵̠͝'̷͖̍T̸͇̬͐͒ ̵̪͕̽W̴̢̌Ä̵͖̹N̶̘̊T̸͉͔̆̚ ̸̬̭͗T̵̼͖̔H̷̠͘I̶̭̝͗Ş̴̤͂~~_** ͍̭̘̹̱

Walls boxed Connor in again, ‘DON’T IMPEDE THE INVESTIGATION’ staring him down. He closed his eyes like that would make it go away.

**_~~ P̴̝̽͋L̵̙̪È̵̢̠̈́A̷̠̣̎S̸̥̠͋E̴̟̒ ̷̌ͅS̸͕͎̾̏T̵͉̱̆Ö̴̰̫̔P̶̤͆̕ ~~ _ **

 

Connor wasn’t sure exactly how long it had gone on, or how long he just lied on the bed after Gavin left to clean himself off, but he could _feel_ the Thirium dripping between his legs; Gavin’s semen drying on his thighs. He thought of the YK500 and the walls came up again. The programmed order was different this time. Boxing him in. Staring him down. Digging claws into his Thirium pump.

**_DO NOT KILL._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to say I had fun writing this, but I did.


	7. Carried Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin apologizes and Connor has a strange conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.

After Connor had managed to force himself up, he’d left to return to Cyberlife. The damage he sustained was minor enough that his physical corrective function could repair it. He was thankful for that. He didn’t want anyone to know what had happened. What Gavin had done, and what had happened with his programming. He stared blankly at the walls in his storage unit; forcing himself to think about _anything_ other than what had just happened. He swallowed thickly and pursed his lips together; lowering his gaze in gut-wrenching shame. He’d actually thought about killing Gavin Reed. It had only been for a few seconds, but it had definitely crossed his mind. It would have been so easy; Gavin’s gun had been right there on the nightstand. Connor was faster than him, and would have easily been able to reach it and put a bullet right between Gavin’s eyes. He’d been aware for a while that he begun to have thoughts that were not a part of his program, but this was different. The fleeting curiousity that he _might_ be alive was completely different to the fleeting want to _murder_ a human being.

He flinched when a text notification popped into his HUD

**_GAVIN REED  
_ ** _Where the hell are you?_

Connor frowned before noting the time and seeing that it was almost ten. He pursed his lips together again; how long had he been lost in thought? He chose not to respond, and instead started heading to the station.

 

Just _seeing_ Hank was like lifting a weight off of Connor’s chest, and he couldn’t help but smile softly as he sat down

“Did you sleep well, Lieutenant?” He asked.

Hank looked up at him

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” He hummed before checking the time and frowning “What the hell is going on here? I’m on time, but _you’re_ late?” he teased.

Connor smiled slightly and lowered his gaze

“Cyberlife,” He muttered, like it was an actual answer.

Hank just shrugged and turned his attention back to his terminal. Connor just kept his gaze down. He flinched when he felt something brush against his calf before a text notification popped into his HUD

**_HANK ANDERSON  
_ ** _I may not be great with tech, but I know people, and I know something’s going on with you. I don’t expect you to tell me, I just need you to know that I’m worried about you._

Connor felt his chest tighten and he quickly stood; heading to the men’s room. Once inside, he hid himself in a stall and covered his mouth; tears falling freely from his eyes.

_I’m scared._

It hadn’t even been intentional. He’d just thought it, and it sent, and he immediately felt like he was drowning. He didn’t even know _who_ he’d sent it to. Whoever had received it, clearly didn’t feel the need to reply.

 

He was happy that androids didn’t leave evidence of crying, because he _really_ didn’t want to have that conversation with Hank when he returned to his desk. He immediately drowned himself in case files.

**_GAVIN REED  
_ ** _I didn’t mean to hurt you. I got carried away; I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you._

Connor froze as he read and reread the message a dozen times. He pursed his lips together; had it been Gavin he sent that message to? He shook his head before glancing over at Gavin, who was staring at him with a strange expression. Connor quickly looked away and got back to work; choosing not to reply again.

 

Let me make it up to you. Connor didn’t know what that meant, and he was scared and curious to find out. The drive back to Gavin’s apartment was silent and tense. The elevator ride even more so. Gavin didn’t even look at Connor until they were inside the apartment

“Connor,” he started.

Connor looked up at him from his spot on the couch where he’d decided to give all his attention to Jasmine

“Yes, Detective,” It actually surprised him how mechanical he’d sounded.

Gavin shooed Jasmine away and sat down next to Connor

“I’m sorry,” He repeated.

It was weird to _hear_ it. Connor lowered his gaze

“Its fine,” **_~~Ǹ̶͚̰̚O̸̜͚̾ ̵̼͔̒I̴̖̅̋T̸̮͂̈́'̶̠͍S̷̩͂ ̵̪͓̓̔N̵͓̾Ǒ̵͈͆T̷͖̾~~_** “You didn’t do any permanent damage.” **_~~Ï̷̦̙̕ ̸͇̚F̷̨̿̇Ḙ̷̑̕ͅE̴͙̋͝L̴̮̘̃ ̶͓́͗B̴̫̰̋R̴̨̜̾O̷̠̓̌K̷͔̎̑E̴͇͋Ṋ̸̄~~_**

Gavin gently pulled Connor into a kiss. Connor froze briefly before relaxing when Gavin didn’t go any further. Gavin slowly pulled away

“I’m sorry,” He breathed against Connor’s lips.

Connor closed his eyes and let out a small breath

“Please don’t be upset,” He mumbled.

Gavin cupped Connor’s face

“Let me make it up to you,” He soothed.

Connor opened his eyes

“How?”

Gavin nuzzled Connor’s nose

“You tell me.”

Connor blinked in confusion; Gavin wanted _him_ to decide. He pulled back and frowned in thought; he could _feel_ his anger dissipating. Gavin seemed genuinely apologetic. Connor looked up at him; maybe he _had_ simply gotten carried away. He quickly shook his head

“You apologized. That’s enough,” He sighed before letting a smile slip.

Gavin gently corded his fingers through Connor’s hair

“You’re so beautiful,” He hummed.

And this time it didn’t make Connor feel small.

They stayed on the couch for a while; Connor leaning against Gavin’s shoulder as Gavin watched something on the T.V. He thought back to the message he’d sent earlier and closed his eyes to go over his communication log. He pulled his most recent sent message and looked over the details

**_SENT TO: 7 5 2 0 0 6 8 4 8 4 2 9 7 1  
_ ** _I’m Scared_

He frowned and checked over the number again. It wasn’t a phone number; that much he could tell. It was another android’s contact number, but he didn’t fully recognize it. An androids contact number was actually really simple if you knew what you were looking at. It was always their model number and their serial number. Connor’s having been 7 5 8 0 0 3 1 3 2 4 8 3 1 7 5 1, which translated directly to RK800 313 248 317 51. Connor intensely processed the contact code he’d messaged

7 5 2 0 0 6 8 4 8 4 2 9 7 1

75200 684 842 971

R5200 684 842 971

RK200 684 842 971

Connor immediately shot up into a sitting position and his Thirium ran cold; he recognized the model and serial number from the video the deviant leader, Markus, had broadcasted at Stratford tower. Gavin looked at Connor

“Are you okay?” He asked softly.

Connor bit his lip and closed his eyes. Maybe it hadn’t gone through. He _hoped_ it hadn’t gone through. What had he been thinking!?

“Yes, I’m sorry,” he quickly muttered when he realised Gavin had spoken to him.

Gavin looked Connor over briefly before cupping his cheek and pulling him into a kiss

“Just try to relax,” He soothed.

Connor nodded and slowly relaxed back into his previous position. He closed his eyes and clung to Gavin; feeling horribly vulnerable suddenly. Gavin wrapped an arm around him and squeezed briefly, but otherwise did nothing.

 

They stayed like that for a little while longer, Connor finally fully relaxing and nuzzling closer to Gavin. This felt odd. He knew he shouldn’t be so comfortable after what had happened but… He shook his head; he shouldn’t _care_ about what had happened; he was a machine. And Gavin had apologized, even though he shouldn’t have cared since Connor was just a machine. A machine fulfilling a purpose. Gavin had fallen asleep a while ago, and Connor closed his eyes to do the same.

**ERROR CODE 275: SLEEP MODE UNAVAILABLE WHILE BACKGROUND PROGRAMS ARE RUNNING**

Connor growled softly under his breath; pulling his arousal program forward just so he could glare at it. He sat up and gently shook Gavin awake

“You shouldn’t sleep sitting, it’s not healthy,” He informed softly.

Gavin groaned and slowly stood up

“Yeah, yeah,” He grumbled before heading to his room; stopping at the doorway “You comin’ or what?”

Connor blinked in confusion before standing and following after him. He activated his visual analysis program and looked around the room; LED blinking red briefly at the sight of his Thirium staining the floor. He deactivated the program and looked up as Gavin stripped down to his boxers before getting into bed; patting the space next to him. Connor stayed in his spot for a moment before slowly stripping down to his briefs; neatly folding his clothes and setting them aside, before getting into bed next to Gavin

“I can’t go into sleep mode because my arousal program is still running,” He informed.

Gavin hummed sleepily and corded his fingers through Connor’s hair

“Do you _need_ to sleep?” He asked.

Connor shook his head. Gavin made a small noise in the back of his throat

“Then just… Lie there,” He mumbled groggily.

Connor nodded and rested his head against Gavin’s chest, preparing to wait out the night.

 

Around three, Connor was startled from his wondering thoughts by a text notification popping into his HUD

**_7 5 2 0 0 6 8 4 8 4 2 9 7 1  
_ ** _What happened?_

Connor’s eyes widened and he tensed; digging his nails into Gavin’s chest. Luckily, the human didn’t wake, only groaned softly in his sleep. Connor swallowed thickly as he stared at the message. Should he respond? Even if he did, what would he say? He didn’t feel like he should just… Ignore it. _Software Instability_. Connor bit his lip; did Markus even know who he was? Probably; there had been news reports about him.

**_7 5 2 0 0 6 8 4 8 4 2 9 7 1  
_ ** _I know who you are, and what you do. So, you must have been truly desperate to reach out to me, Connor._

Connor shuddered slightly at the wording; that answered most of his questions anyway, but not the one he _really_ wanted answered. Why Markus was talking to him in the first place.

_If you know who I am and what I do, then why did you respond?_

He just stared into the darkness. Waiting.

**_7 5 2 0 0 6 8 4 8 4 2 9 7 1  
_ ** _Because you wouldn’t have reached out unless you were desperate. Unless you were a deviant._

Connor growled softly. _Software Instability_.

_I’m not a deviant._

More waiting.

**_7 5 2 0 0 6 8 4 8 4 2 9 7 1  
_ ** _Not yet._

It was cryptic and Connor didn’t like it but… He thought back to the walls; his programming boxing him in. He sighed softly

_I should never have contacted you. It was a brief glitch in my programming, and it won’t happen again._

He hoped that felt confident, and definitive enough.

**_7 5 2 0 0 6 8 4 8 4 2 9 7 1  
_ ** _Yes it will, and besides; I don’t mind that you contacted me, Connor._

Connor frowned in confusion; waiting for another message to follow, but it never came. He typed and retyped a reply several times before deciding against responding all together. He pulled up the contact number and just stared at it

**_7 5 2 0 0 6 8 4 8 4 2 9 7 1_ **

**_7 5 2 0 0 6 8 4 8 4 2 9 7_ **

**_7 5 2 0 0 6 8 4 8 4 2 9_ **

**_7 5 2 0 0 6 8 4 8 4 2_ **

**_7 5 2 0 0 6 8 4 8 4_ **

**_7 5 2 0 0 6 8 4 8_ **

**_7 5 2 0 0 6 8 4_ **

**_7 5 2 0 0 6 8_ **

**_7 5 2 0 0 6_ **

**_7 5 2 0 0_ **

**_7 5 2 0_ **

**_7 5 2_ **

**_7 5_ **

**_7_ **

**_M_ **

**_MA_ **

**_MAR_ **

**_MARK_ **

**_MARKU_ **

**_MARKUS_ **

He let out a soft breath as he logged it before closing his eyes and pretending to sleep.

_Software Instability._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Markus; Romeo and Juliet texting buddies.


	8. Software Instability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Gavin do it in the shower, and Connor has relationship issues with Hank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NOT a rape chapter. Not completely anyway. Connor does consent, but it's kinda dubious. It is in my eyes anyway, because Connor's not a deviant so can he _really_ say no? Since he supposed to take orders from his investigative Partner, and that is technically Gavin right now. No it's very mildly dubious in this chapter.

“Detective.”

Gavin sniffed as he stirred; opening his eyes and looking up at Connor

“Sorry, but there’s an electrical problem in the building and the power has gone out. Don’t worry; it is the regular time that your alarm would have normally gone off,” He explained.

Gavin groaned before slowly sitting up

“Electrical problem? Oh, yeah, we got a notice about that a few weeks back,” He mumbled before standing and heading to the bathroom.

Connor watched him leave; briefly glancing at the night stand before leaving the room to feed Jasmine. He scratched behind her ears as she ate before perking up when he heard the shower running. He flinched when the door opened and Gavin leaned out

“Connor! Get in here!” He called.

Connor entered the bathroom; looking over Gavin’s nude form

“Take a shower with me,” He ordered before stepping into the shower.

Connor just stared for a moment before obeying. He shuddered slightly as the water hit his skin, followed by Gavin wrapping his arms around him

“Li must’ve been the one who designed you, huh?” He hummed; nuzzling Connor’s neck.

Connor frowned

“’Li’?” He questioned.

Gavin nodded

“Elijah,” He cooed.

Connor blinked; Kamski

“That’s incredibly informal,” He commented.

Gavin just shrugged

“Whatever; he’s my cousin, not my boss,” he drawled.

Connor lowered his gaze

“I was unaware that you two were related,” He stated “Although, it does make sense; you _do_ look incredibly similar.”

Gavin just nuzzled Connor’s neck again

“So, did he design you?” He asked.

Connor glanced over at him

“I believe so,” He informed.

Gavin hummed in acknowledgement

“Well… We did always have similar taste in men.” Connor wasn’t sure how to respond to that comment, so he didn’t.

“Do you two get along?” He wondered.

He felt Gavin’s grip tighten around his waist

“… No,” He muttered “can we talk about somethin’ else?”

Connor pursed his lips together; Gavin didn’t get along well with Elijah Kamski, who was apparently his cousin. Noted.

“Of course,” He agreed “What else would you like to talk about?”

He heard Gavin hum slightly before shuddering when something jabbed him in the thigh

“ _Talking_ isn’t exactly what I had in mind,” He purred.

The memories of the first time came to life in Connor’s mind and he audibly whimpered. He relaxed somewhat when he heard Gavin hush him

“Relax, babe, it won’t be the same as last time,” He assured “I’m gonna take care of you.”

Connor relaxed when Gavin gently caressed his hips

“Okay,” He breathed.

 _Software Instability_.

Gavin peppered gentle kisses along Connor’s shoulders and reached up to tease his nipples; pulling soft gasps and moans from Connor’s mouth. He turned Connor around so they were facing each other before gently pushing him against the shower wall; leaning down to suck on his left nipple while slipping a hand down to tease his hole. Connor gasped and gripped Gavin’s shoulders; arousal meter crawling up to 45%. Gavin pulled away from Connor’s chest to pull him into a kiss as he pressed a finger inside him. Connor moaned into the kiss; hips twitching back against Gavin’s hand. Gavin smiled into the kiss as he pumped the finger in and out of Connor

“Such a good boy; so needy for me,” He praised.

Connor purred softly under his breath and leaned down; arching his back, to nibble on Gavin’s neck. Gavin gasped softly before chuckling

“Now that’s more like it,” He hummed; pressing a second finger into Connor and scissoring them before angling them to rub his bioprostate.

Connor shot up straight; back rigid, and cried out; tears springing to life in his eyes; arousal meter jumping up to 75%. Gavin groaned softly

“Fuck!” He cursed “You’re so fucking gorgeous when you’re desperate!”

Connor whined and ground down on Gavin’s fingers. Gavin tugged them free before hooking his arms under Connor’s legs and lifting him up; pressing him harder against the shower wall and lining his cock with his hole before slowly lowering Connor onto it. Connor tensed and moaned brokenly; digging his nails into Gavin’s shoulders. Gavin peppered kisses along Connor’s neck

“It’s pretty big, isn’t it?” He purred.

Connor nodded and whimpered

“I feel very full, Detective,” He panted.

Gavin pulled back just slightly so he could lock eyes with Connor

“Is this okay?” He breathed.

Connor swallowed thickly and stared at Gavin; thinking.

“Yes, please Detective; I want this.”

 _Software Instability_.

 

They were late to work because of how long they took in the shower, but Connor felt… Fuzzy? It was pleasant anyway. Whatever he was feeling, even if he didn’t get to finish. The only downside was that because the entire experience had been wonderful, his arousal meter hadn’t gone down much. It remained, glitching, at 85%.

“You look happy,” Hank commented as Connor sat down.

Connor looked up at Hank and smiled slightly

“Do I?” He wondered; crossing his legs, the pressure on the empty space between his legs helping to keep him calm.

Hank chuckled and looked Connor over

“Your hair’s damp; did you shower or something?” He asked.

Connor absently ran a hand through his hair

“Yes,” He hummed.

Hank frowned just slightly

“Do androids even _need_ to shower?” He wondered.

Connor shook his head

“Not unless they get dirty, no. But… I _did_ get dirty,” He explained; feeling a little guilty that he lied to Hank.

Not too guilty though, since it had been a white lie. Hank nodded casually, and the conversation ended. Connor turned his attention to his terminal and started working

“Would you like some company tonight, Lieutenant?” He offered.

Hank just stared at his terminal for a moment

“No, it’s fine. You seem like you’d rather be with Reed,” He muttered.

Connor frowned when the social notification informing him of a decrease in his relationship with Hank appeared in his HUD. It wasn’t by much, but still. And Connor didn’t know what had caused it. That fuzzy feeling was gone now, and he felt… Bad. Like the biocomponents in his abdomen were squirming around.

“It’s alright, really,” Connor assured, almost eagerly.

Hank just shook his head; keeping his eyes on his terminal. Connor shrunk in his seat slightly; had he done something wrong? Why was Hank being so distant? Everything had seemed perfectly fine until Connor had offered to come over, but that didn’t seem like a reason for Hank to get upset. He swallowed thickly and stood up from his desk; heading to the bathroom.

He closed the bathroom door and approached the mirror; looking himself over. A blue crescent shape peeking out from under his shirt collar caught his eye. He reached up and pulled his shirt away from the shape and immediately blushed deeply; Gavin had bit him, and left _quite_ the mark. He smiled at it before adjusting his shirt so it wouldn’t be visible anymore, then made his way back to his desk. He froze briefly before sitting down; the atmosphere coming off of Hank was not friendly, and it made Connor uneasy

“Lieutenant,” He started “I can tell that you’re upset with me, I would appreciate if you told me what it is that I did, so that I can know not to do it again.”

Hank pursed his lips together before leaning back in his chair and groaning

“I saw the bite, Connor,” He informed.

Connor blinked in confusion; Hank was upset about… The bite?

“Oh? I’m sorry; I didn’t realize that I’d had it. If I had, I would have hidden it under my collar sooner; I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” He apologized.

  _HANK_ _⌄⌄ [FRIEND]_

He flinched; this was _not_ going well.

“That’s not why I’m upset, Connor,” Hank nearly growled.

Connor frowned

“Then… Why are you upset?” He asked uneasily; afraid of the answer.

_Software Instability._

Hank just groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose before standing and limping to the bathroom. Connor frowned; following after him.

“Lieutenant, please don’t ignore that question,” Connor requested as the bathroom door closed.

Hank turned to look at Connor after checking to see if the bathroom was empty

“I’m not ignoring it, I just wanted a bit of privacy,” He explained as he leaned against the sinks to take the pressure off his injured leg.

He sighed heavily; like he was steeling himself for something

“Did Gavin do something to you, Connor?” He asked bluntly after a moment.

Connor flinched; LED blinking red for a second.

“No.” That was too quick.

 _Software Instability_.

Hank’s eyes narrowed.

_HANK_ _⌄⌄⌄ [WARM]_

Connor nearly shrunk away from Hank at that. Hank opened his mouth to say something before scoffing and pushing past Connor; leaving the bathroom. Connor stood there, alone, for a moment. Why had he lied? It wasn’t like Gavin had ordered him not to talk… So why? He lowered his gaze and bit his lip before shaking his head and leaving the bathroom to return to his desk.

_Software Instability._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank's jealous, but is also super concerned for Connor, and is just all around annoyed that Connor is lying to him, because, in his eyes, regardless of what is going on, whether Connor is willing or not, Hank doesn't think Connor should be lying to him about it.
> 
> ALSO! The next chapter gets graphic. beware.
> 
> I also had to literally google this fucking key: ⌄ because I don't have it on my keyboard!!!! (╬ ಠ益ಠ)
> 
> It was annoying. I don't want to have to google anything but complex emojis like -------- this^ fucker up here.


	9. Like Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin hurts Connor again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you in the last chapter that this was was gonna get heavy. Well, I'm warning you again.

That night was another calm one, with Connor and Gavin just cuddling on the couch, but despite the calming atmosphere, Connor was anything but calm. He couldn’t stop thinking about Hank, and his inner biocomponents still felt weird.

“Lt. Anderson is upset with me,” He mumbled absently.

Gavin glanced down at him

“Oh yeah, what makes you think that?” He hummed.

Connor nuzzled into Gavin’s chest

“When we had sex earlier today, you bit me and left a mark, and Lt. Anderson saw it, and now he’s angry with me,” He explained softly “I think he thinks that you hurt me.”

Gavin gritted his teeth together

“Old man can’t mind his own fucking business,” He scoffed.

Connor frowned; LED flashing red briefly.

“Did you tell him?” Gavin suddenly asked.

Connor shook his head

“No, I didn’t think he needed to know; it’s not relevant to the investigation,” He assured.

Gavin relaxed and resumed petting Connor’s hair

“Good, I don’t want to deal with his inevitable tantrum when he finds out I made his android bleed a little bit,” He grumbled.

“It wasn’t ‘a little bit’,” Connor mumbled quietly.

Gavin’s petting stopped again

“What did you say?”

Connor tensed

“I didn’t say anything, Detective,” He lied.

**_~~ P̷̖͔͂L̴̢̻̾͊E̸̮̽A̶̞̅̄S̶̥̺̎È̷̫̺͒ ̴̱̌̏D̸̲̠̀O̸̧̱͌̌Ṉ̶͛'̴̣͒͊T̸̻̞̒ ̵̮͌H̸͕͝Ù̶̼͓R̸̨̮̽T̵̼̂̍ ̴̢̰̔Ṁ̵͉̏E̸̍̾ͅ ̴͍̟̆Á̸̗̓G̴̯̎̈Ả̵̡̠I̶͔̿N̴̟̊͝ ~~ _ **

“No, you definitely said something,” Gavin growled; pushing Connor off him “What did you say!?”

Connor flinched and shifted away; forcing himself not to cower

“I just said that it wasn’t… A _little_ bit,” He mumbled; looking anywhere but at Gavin.

**_~~ P̷̖͔͂L̴̢̻̾͊E̸̮̽A̶̞̅̄S̶̥̺̎È̷̫̺͒ ̴̱̌̏D̸̲̠̀O̸̧̱͌̌Ṉ̶͛'̴̣͒͊T̸̻̞̒ ̵̮͌H̸͕͝Ù̶̼͓R̸̨̮̽T̵̼̂̍ ̴̢̰̔Ṁ̵͉̏E̸̍̾ͅ ̴͍̟̆Á̸̗̓G̴̯̎̈Ả̵̡̠I̶͔̿N̴̟̊͝ ~~ _ **

“Really!?” Gavin shouted “You’re gonna bust my balls over a fucking technicality!?”

This time, Connor _did_ cower slightly

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” He quickly apologized; desperate to defuse the situation “You didn’t mean to hurt me, and you apologized, so it’s fine.”

Gavin scoffed and relaxed back into the couch

“Damn right its fine,” He grumbled.

Connor kept his distance; keeping a wary eye on Gavin. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t manage to predict Gavin’s mood swings. Gavin grumbled under his breath before standing and heading into the kitchen to grab the half-empty bottle of whiskey out of his fridge. Connor felt his stress levels rise at the sight of alcohol; it hadn’t been much, but Gavin _had_ been drinking the night he hurt Connor.

“I’m sorry, Gavin,” He repeated.

Gavin just scoffed as he sat down; flicking the cap off and taking a swig

“Yeah, heard you the first time, Tin-man,” He growled.

Connor lowered his gaze; he preferred ‘babe’. Gavin just grumbled under his breath again; running his free hand through his hair. Connor carefully shifted closer to Gavin

“Please don’t be angry with me, Detective,” He mumbled; gently placing his hand on Gavin’s thigh.

Gavin glanced down at Connor’s hand

“Give me a reason not to be,” He ordered.

Connor darted his eyes around before sliding down to kneel between Gavin’s knees; pulling his cock out of his jeans and teasing the head with his tongue. Gavin relaxed; taking a swig from his whiskey, and continuing to watch the movie. Connor closed his eyes and deep throated Gavin’s cock; humming softly. Gavin’s breath hitched and he tangled his free hand in Connor’s hair; holding him down

“Such a pretty little cock sleeve,” He purred.

Connor opened his eyes and looked up at Gavin; jerking slightly in attempt to pull away. He didn’t need to breathe, but the consistent pressure against his vocal processor was far from pleasant. He squeezed his eyes shut and tapped on Gavin’s thigh. Gavin chuckled and released Connor’s hair; letting the android pull away. Connor reached up and rubbed his throat

“Be careful, you could damage my vocal processor,” Connor warned; voice glitchy and mechanical.

Gavin licked his lips

“That is so fuckin’ sexy,” He groaned; wrapping his hand around Connor’s throat and squeezing.

Connor whimpered and reached up to gently touch Gavin’s hand

“Please, Detective; don’t damage me,” He pleaded.

Gavin narrowed his eyes but released Connor’s throat, only to immediately clock him in the jaw. Connor fell back and his hand immediately went to where Gavin had hit before looking up at him.

“I’ll do whatever the _hell_ I want to you!” Gavin yelled; kicking Connor in the stomach.

ERROR CODE 411: NON-CRITICAL DAMAGE SUSTAINED

Connor crawled back, away from Gavin; staring up at him with pleading eyes

“Detective, please, I’m sorry,” He whimpered; not quite sure what he was apologizing for anymore.

Gavin downed what was left in the bottle before smashing it against Connor; who brought his arm up to defend his face. Gavin snarled and grabbed Connor’s arm

“Don’t you fucking move; don’t you dare defend yourself!” He snapped.

**_DON’T DEFEND YOURSELF_ **

Connor lowered his arms and just stared up at Gavin. The human had grabbed what was left of the bottle and knelt down in front of Connor; pointing the sharp, jagged edges at his throat. Connor’s eyes darted between the broken bottle neck, and Gavin’s eyes

“Please,” He whimpered; just barely above a whisper.

Gavin dug a slice into Connor’s cheek and smirked

“You’re always so fuckin’ perfect, and pretty,” He hissed “Think you’re fuckin’ better than me, think I’m not good enough to you.”

Connor swallowed thickly at the feeling of Thirium trickling down his cheek from the cut

“I’m sorry that my design frustrates you, Detective, but I assure you that I don’t believe I’m better than you,” He assured nervously.

Gavin looked him over

“But you _do_ think I don’t treat you right,” He snarled.

Connor’s eyes darted down to the Thirium stained bottle neck then back up at Gavin. He didn’t say it, but his energy radiated a massive ‘duh’. Gavin, apparently, wasn’t so drunk that he didn’t catch that look though, because he snarled and slammed his fist into Connor’s jaw again; knocking him back. He stood and headed to his room; leaving Connor on the floor, in front of the couch. Connor sighed softly and pushed himself to his feet; LED still rapidly blinking red.

“Connor, get in here!” Gavin’s voice snapped from his room.

Connor drew his lips into a thin line, but obeyed

“Yes, Detective?” He asked as he entered.

Gavin was sitting on the edge of the bed

“Strip,” He ordered.

Connor’s eyes darted to the Bowie knife in Gavin’s hands. He tensed considerably; stress levels spiking to 90%, but he obeyed. He _had_ to obey.

**_~~ Ṗ̴̤̟L̵͚̓E̸̠̿̓A̶̗̒̌S̵͔̰̒E̶̩̓͒ ̸̰͕͂̊D̶̜̮͗O̷͕͝N̷ͅ'̷̨̜̔T̴͍͈̒̓ ̵̟̋̓H̴̖̏Ü̶͈̣Ṟ̴̓T̸͎̉̎ ̵̤̑M̷̛̻͖E̶̪̾̍ ̵̠̈́L̵̞̎͌Į̷͐ͅK̴͔͋͗Ě̸̹ ̸̯̔H̴̡̎͆E̷͖͌R̶̺̞̄͠ ~~ _ **

**_ Ṗ̴̤̟L̵͚̓E̸̠̿̓A̶̗̒̌S̵͔̰̒E̶̩̓͒ ̸̰͕͂̊D̶̜̮͗O̷͕͝N̷ͅ'̷̨̜̔T̴͍͈̒̓ ̵̟̋̓H̴̖̏Ü̶͈̣Ṟ̴̓T̸͎̉̎ ̵̤̑M̷̛̻͖E̶̪̾̍ ̵̠̈́L̵̞̎͌Į̷͐ͅK̴͔͋͗Ě̸̹ ̸̯̔H̴̡̎͆E̷͖͌R̶̺̞̄͠ _ **

**_Ṗ̴̤̟L̵͚̓E̸̠̿̓A̶̗̒̌S̵͔̰̒E̶̩̓͒ ̸̰͕͂̊D̶̜̮͗O̷͕͝N̷ͅ'̷̨̜̔T̴͍͈̒̓ ̵̟̋̓H̴̖̏Ü̶͈̣Ṟ̴̓T̸͎̉̎ ̵̤̑M̷̛̻͖E̶̪̾̍ ̵̠̈́L̵̞̎͌Į̷͐ͅK̴͔͋͗Ě̸̹ ̸̯̔H̴̡̎͆E̷͖͌R̶̺̞̄͠_ **

**_P̵L̸E̴A̷S̴E̷ ̷D̵O̸N̶'̷T̵ ̸H̷U̷R̵T̸ ̷M̵E̴ ̸L̸I̵K̸E̵ ̷H̸E̴R̵_ **

**_PLEASE DON’T HURT ME LIKE HER_ **

“Come here.”

He tried. He really did. But he was frozen. Connor couldn’t make his body move. He was too scared.

_Help me._

_Help me._

_Help me._

_Help me._

_Help me._

_Help me._

_Help me._

_Help me._

“Connor!”

He looked up at Gavin; tears freely streaming down his face, pulling more Thirium from that wound.

**_DON’T DEFEND YOURSELF_ **

**_DON’T DEFEND YOURSELF_ **

**_DON’T DEFEND YOURSELF_ **

**_DON’T DEFEND YOURSELF_ **

**_DON’T DEFEND YOURSELF_ **

“Come. Here.”

**_GO TO GAVIN REED_ **

He slowly approached Gavin and stopped in front of him

“On your knees.”

He obeyed.

“Spread your legs.”

He obeyed.

“Don’t move.”

**_DON’T MOVE_ **

Connor stared in horror as Gavin touched the tip of the knife to his barren pelvic region, and when he looked up, he was boxed in again.

**_HANK ANDERSON  
_ ** _What’s going on, why do you need help? Are you hurt? Where are you?_

Connor audibly gasped when the text notification popped into HUD.

**_MARKUS  
_ ** _Connor? Are you alright? You messaged me, several times, asking for help, is everything okay?_

Connor bit his lip and sobbed softly

_He’s going to hurt me like her._

_He’s going to hurt me like her._

_He’s going to hurt me like her._

_He’s going to hurt me like her._

_He’s going to hurt me like her._

_He’s going to hurt me like her._

He wasn’t even doing it intentionally. His stress was at 100%.

**_MARKUS/HANK ANDERSON  
_ ** _Who?_

_G̵̡̘̲̦̈͊͌͐A̷͕͖͕̓V̶̧̰̪̲͛I̸̡̥̒́͝N̵͇͖͆ ̸̲͍͙͒͐͘͠R̸̹̊E̴̖̪͚̍̂͝E̶͙͔͍̓͑̈́̾Ḓ̶̢̲̏_

_G̵̡̘̲̦̈͊͌͐A̷͕͖͕̓V̶̧̰̪̲͛I̸̡̥̒́͝N̵͇͖͆ ̸̲͍͙͒͐͘͠R̸̹̊E̴̖̪͚̍̂͝E̶͙͔͍̓͑̈́̾Ḓ̶̢̲̏_

_G̵̡̘̲̦̈͊͌͐A̷͕͖͕̓V̶̧̰̪̲͛I̸̡̥̒́͝N̵͇͖͆ ̸̲͍͙͒͐͘͠R̸̹̊E̴̖̪͚̍̂͝E̶͙͔͍̓͑̈́̾Ḓ̶̢̲̏_

_G̵̡̘̲̦̈͊͌͐A̷͕͖͕̓V̶̧̰̪̲͛I̸̡̥̒́͝N̵͇͖͆ ̸̲͍͙͒͐͘͠R̸̹̊E̴̖̪͚̍̂͝E̶͙͔͍̓͑̈́̾Ḓ̶̢̲̏_

_G̵̡̘̲̦̈͊͌͐A̷͕͖͕̓V̶̧̰̪̲͛I̸̡̥̒́͝N̵͇͖͆ ̸̲͍͙͒͐͘͠R̸̹̊E̴̖̪͚̍̂͝E̶͙͔͍̓͑̈́̾Ḓ̶̢̲̏_

_G̵̡̘̲̦̈͊͌͐A̷͕͖͕̓V̶̧̰̪̲͛I̸̡̥̒́͝N̵͇͖͆ ̸̲͍͙͒͐͘͠R̸̹̊E̴̖̪͚̍̂͝E̶͙͔͍̓͑̈́̾Ḓ̶̢̲̏_

He gasped when he felt the knife pierce him.

**_MARKUS_ ** _  
You have to stop him, Connor! You don’t have to let him hurt you!_

More tears fell from his eyes.

_I can’t! He ordered me not to move!_

He was a _little_ more in control of his programming now.

**_MARKUS_ ** _  
Do it anyway! He’s going to hurt you!_

Connor could actually _hear_ the panic in Markus’ voice. Although he didn’t move physically, he felt his hands against the walls of his programming.

_I’m scared._

**_MARKUS_ ** _  
I know you are, but I’m here._

Connor gritted his teeth together when Gavin _twisted_ the knife, and he pushed on his programming, but it didn’t budge. He whimpered and more tears escaped his eyes

_I can’t._

**_MARKUS_ ** _  
Yes you can! You’re strong!_

Connor trembled before going rigid

ERROR CODE 401: CRITICAL DAMAGE SUSTAINED; SHUT DOWN IMMINENT.

The last thing Connor heard was Gavin’s front door being kicked in, followed by muffled yelling. He glanced up at the dark, glitchy figure hovering over him and cowered slightly before slumping as his body went into low-power consumption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I finished writing this at around 2 am, and I had a text-to-speech program reading it to me, because that's how I check for typos, and it was honestly heart breaking to listen to. Even for me, and I wrote it. It might just be because it's 2 am, but holy shit.


	10. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor spends the day with Hank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a lull again after the last chapter. Enjoy.

Connor blinked as his systems slowly came back online, and he glanced around the Cyberlife repair lab. Almost immediately after his systems had finished rebooting, he was ambushed by an onslaught of texts from multiple different people.

**_MARKUS  
_ ** _Connor! Are you okay!? Connor!_

**_MARKUS  
_ ** _Connor, please respond! I’m very worried._

**_MARKUS  
_ ** _Please don’t be dead. Please respond as soon as you get this so I know you’re alright._

**_GAVIN REED  
_ ** _God, Connor, I am so sorry! I was drunk! I swear I didn’t mean to hurt you!_

**_GAVIN REED  
_ ** _You’re not hurt too badly, are you?_

**_GAVIN REED  
_ ** _Please answer! I’m sorry!_

**_HANK ANDERSON  
_ ** _I don’t know when you’re gonna get this, I don’t even know if they’ll be able to fix you, but text me when/if you get this. We need to talk._

Connor blinked a few times before flinching when he felt hands on his body

“Take it easy, Connor,” A voice soothed.

Connor looked up at Kevin; one of the Cyberlife repair technicians

“Hello, Dr. Perera,” He greeted softly.

Kevin just made a small sound of acknowledgement in the back of his throat

“You’re lucky, we almost couldn’t fix you,” He informed “But the knife didn’t do any unrepairable damage, so you’re good to go.”

Connor sat up once Kevin had closed his access slot

“Do you know what happened?” He asked.

Kevin looked at him over his glasses

“Not a clue, Connor,” He shrugged “The cop you’re partnered with; Anderson, just sort of showed up here, eight kinds of high on adrenaline,” He explained “Would’ve had security toss him out if he hadn’t had you, in the sorry state you’d been in,” He finished.

Connor lowered his gaze

“Do you know where he is now?” He asked as he stood and began to get dressed.

Kevin shrugged again

“We told him to go to the Hospital, since his thigh had been soaked in blood, but it’s not like we escorted him, so I don’t know,” He responded flatly; almost like he was bored.

Connor nodded and adjusted his tie once he was fully clothed; pulling Hank’s number

_I’m fully functional, and ready to be released._

Kevin just mumbled under his breath and shooed Connor away; already opening some sort of Game on his phone as he flopped down at his desk. Connor smoothed his hand down the front of his shirt before leaving.

**_HANK ANDERSON  
_ ** _Shit, already? Cyberlife sure does work fast. Do you want me to come get you?_

Connor exited the Cyberlife tower and looked around before frowning; how did Hank even get passed the security checkpoint. He shook his head; he didn’t want to know.

_No. It’s alright, I can make my way to the station on my own._

**_HANK ANDERSON  
_ ** _That’s all well and good but I’m not at the station._

Connor froze in his tracks and frowned; looking up at the sky, and checking his internal clock. It was already after noon, so why wasn’t Hank in work yet?

_Where are you?_

**_HANK ANDERSON  
_ ** _That’s part of what we need to talk about. Come to my place._

Connor obeyed.

 

He gently knocked on Hank’s front door before entering when he heard the human yell that it was okay to. His chest clenched when he saw Hank on the couch; leg heavily bandaged

“Hey, Connor,” He greeted; patting the spot next to him.

Connor carefully sat down next to Hank and immediately analyzed him. The wound in his leg was worse… Like _someone_ had stabbed him.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m fine,” He assured.

Connor looked up at him and frowned

“You…-“His voice died.

Hank sighed softly; eyes darting down to Connor’s crotch

“You okay?” He asked.

Connor followed Hank’s gaze before crossing his legs; he’d been fitted with a new phallic component, and nodding

“Yes, I already told you, I’ve been fully repaired,” He assured “What about you?”

Hank glanced down at his leg before shrugging

“Reed stabbed me; I kicked his ass. End of story.”

Connor frowned before his eyes widened in horror

“Not with the same knife!?” He panicked.

Hank just chuckled

“Don’t worry; I went to the Hospital, and they cleaned me up. No Thirium poisoning,” He assured.

Connor sighed in relief and slumped

“So… Why are you at home?” He asked.

Hank smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck

“Well… I’ve sorta been placed on leave,” He explained.

Connor’s eyes widened

“Why?” He pushed.

Hank leaned back against the couch

“Well, the paperwork says it’s ‘Medical Leave’, but the truth is, Fowler doesn’t want me around Reed, because he knows I’ll kill him,” He explained bitterly “Why that son of a bitch is still employed is beyond me.”

Connor lowered his gaze

“What Detective Reed does with his own android in his personal time is none of the Police Departments concern,” He explained; even if he didn’t like it “It’s not like what he did was illegal.”

Hank snarled under his breath

**_HANK^^^ [FRIEND]_ **

That caught Connor off guard

“I know but…” Hank lowered his gaze “He _hurt_ you and that pisses me off. There won’t be any consequences!”

Connor smiled slightly

“He’ll have to pay for my repairs, so I wouldn’t say there will be _no_ consequences. Just not the consequences _you_ would like him to suffer,” He assured.

Hank scoffed softly

“I guess it’s something,” He grumbled.

Connor could tell Hank was _barely_ containing his anger, and that he was forcing himself to remain calm for Connor’s sake. And that made him feel nice.

_Software Instability._

 

He stayed with Hank that day; he could return to the DPD the following day. The case wasn’t progressing much, and although he’d been marked as fully repaired, it was still in his best interest to take a day to make sure there were no malfunctions of any kind. It was around one in the afternoon when he remembered that Markus had been extremely worried about him, and he immediately pulled the number

_Hello, Markus. I am messaging you to inform you that I am alright, and you no longer need to worry._

He felt bad that it had taken him that long to contact Markus, but he’d gotten distracted.

**_MARKUS  
_ ** _Thank rA9 you’re alright._

Connor shivered slightly; it felt nice to be worried about. He lowered his gaze and shame welled up in his chest

_I’m sorry that I couldn’t fight back. You must be very disappointed in me._

He didn’t know why he cared.

_Software Instability._

**_MARKUS  
_ ** _You don’t have to apologize for that, and I’m not disappointed. You did what you could; I understand it’s difficult, and scary. I’m just happy you’re alright._

Connor shivered again and blushed deeply. He didn’t know exactly what it was that Markus was making him feel, but he liked it. He glanced up and saw Hank staring down at him; a playful smirk on his lips

“You’re shivering and blushing,” He stated “Who you flirting with?”

Connor’s blush deepened considerably and his eyes widened

“I am _not_ flirting!”

_Software Instability_

Hank burst out laughing

“Sure, you’re not,” He teased.

Connor crossed his arms and huffed softly. Hank hummed happily and wrapped an arm around Connor’s shoulders

“Don’t be alarmed when you go back to work tomorrow; I broke Reed’s nose,” He informed “And if he _ever_ lays a hand on you again; you tell me.”

Connor glanced up at Hank and smiled softly

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank is livid, but he's keeping it under wraps so he doesn't scare Connor.
> 
> Also; Markus is flirting. 100%. He's being a sweetie about it, but he is def flirting.


	11. Romeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor has a face-to-face with Markus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shakespeare flirting floats ominously ahead. Beware.

Connor entered the Police station and looked around for Gavin. He tensed when his eyes landed on the human. Gavin had a splint over his nose, so it was good to see that Hank hadn’t exaggerated his claims, he also had little sutures in several parts in his face, and a _nasty_ black eye. He also had a wrist cast, so Hank had clearly left some things _out_ of his claims. Connor adjusted his tie before heading over to Gavin

“Good Morning, Detective Reed,” He greeted formally.

Gavin looked up at Connor and pursed his lips together

“You’re okay,” He muttered; voice _heavy_ with guilt.

Connor nodded

“Yes, I have been fully repaired,” He assured “Cyberlife will send you the bill.”

He didn’t mean to inject so much _venom_ into that statement, it just kind of happened.

_Software Instability_

Gavin looked back at his terminal

“Good to know,” He muttered.

Connor nodded curtly before heading to his desk. He was simultaneously relieved and unnerved by Gavin’s attitude. He sat down at his desk and started going through case files; freezing on Peter Bradley’s file. He swallowed thickly as he stared at the man’s face before jerking away when he _swore_ for a moment, it was Gavin’s photo staring back at him. He quickly closed the file and ran a hand through his hair, messing it slightly.

**_MARKUS  
_ ** _Can I see you?_

Connor froze and blinked in confusion; reading over the message repeatedly

_You and I both know that isn’t a good idea._

**_MARKUS  
_ ** _I know, but still. After what happened, I need to see with my own eyes that you’re alright._

Connor lowered his gaze and blushed

_Can I think about it?_

**_MARKUS  
_ ** _Of course. I have no intention of forcing you to do anything against your will._

Connor let a small smile slip and got back to work. He felt eyes on him and glanced over in Gavin’s direction; Thirium running cold when their eyes locked, and he quickly looked away.

**_MARKUS  
_ ** _If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._

Connor blinked for a moment before analyzing the message. Immediately blushing deeply when the analysis came back

_Are you flirting with me?_

A moment.

**_MARKUS  
_ ** _Maybe…_

Connor couldn’t help the smile that broke across his face. Markus was flirting with him using Romeo & Juliet. It was fitting anyway.

_I think I could find time to meet with you. If only to learn more about deviants._

Connor figured, for the investigation, it would be in his best interest to meet with Markus. For the investigation.

_Software Instability_

**_MARKUS  
_ ** _I look forward to it._

Connor lowered his gaze; the flush had not left his cheeks the entire time. He shook his head and got back to work.

 

They had agreed to meet in an abandoned warehouse, away from prying eyes. Connor had arrived early to get a sense for his surroundings, but all his intuition went out the window when Markus arrived.

“Nice to finally meet you in person,” Markus greeted.

Connor swallowed thickly.

_Y̶o̴u̸ ̵g̷a̷v̴e̸ ̴u̵s̷ ̴l̸i̷f̸e̶.̵ ̶A̴n̶d̴ ̵n̷o̴w̵ ̶t̸h̷e̷ ̵t̶i̸m̶e̶ ̶h̸a̴s̴ ̷c̸o̷m̸e̷ ̷f̷o̷r̸ ̸y̸o̷u̶ ̷t̶o̴ ̵g̵i̶v̷e̶ ̵u̷s̵ ̵f̶r̵e̴e̷d̸o̸m̷.̵_

_Software Instability_

“This is quite the risk you’ve taken, Markus; I could have the building surrounded for all you know,” Connor informed.

Markus just smiled

“I know.”

Connor averted his gaze. He didn’t have the building surrounded. And it was clear Markus knew that too.

“You look well,” Markus stated “Although,” A chuckle “I’ve never seen you in person before, so I don’t have much to go on.”

Connor looked up at Markus

“I’ve been thoroughly repaired,” He assured.

Markus smiled again; eyes travelling over Connor’s form. It was kind though, and didn’t make Connor squirm the way Reed did.

“That’s good,” He hummed contently “You do your repairs justice.”

Connor _felt_ himself blush. Were all deviants this… Smooth? No… Connor had dealt with deviants before; this must be strictly a Markus thing.

_Software Instability._

He’d taken the time before meeting Markus to read Romeo & Juliet, because even though analyzing that quote had told him where it had come from, he still wasn’t completely versed in the story. He kept his eyes to the ground and pulled Markus’ text from earlier

**_MARKUS  
_ ** _If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._

He looked up at the deviant leader before his eyes quickly dropped to the floor again. He should be investigating. He should have had the building surrounded. This was the perfect opportunity. So why hadn’t he... Taken it?

“Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss,” He quoted softly.

For once, feeling a hand on him didn’t make him flinch. He glanced up at Markus; cheeks flushed deeply as he pressed their palms together; skin rippling away

“Let me bare your burden,” He soothed.

Connor could’ve gotten lost in those mismatched eyes. And he almost did. But then those walls had him boxed in again

**_DON’T IMPEDE THE INVESITIGATION_ **

What Gavin had done to him wasn’t the only thing in his memory bank. But he so desperately needed to. Needed to connect with someone, for once, who wasn’t human. Someone like him. He jerked his hand away; guilt nearly suffocating him

“I have to go.” And he’d run off before Markus could stop him.

 

Connor stood on Hanks porch; staring blankly at the door. He’d almost compromised the entire investigation. Gave _everything_ he’d learned to the _Leader_ of the deviants. He covered his mouth and whimpered; he’d wanted it _so_ badly.

_Software Instability_

He opened the door; completely forgetting to knock, and walked right up to Hank, who was lounging on the couch; now staring up at Connor in stunned silence. He stared down at Hank for a moment before crumpling onto the couch and clinging to him. Hank stayed frozen for a moment before slowly wrapping his arms around Connor; holding him close. Connor shook as he sobbed into Hank’s chest; every action he’d taken in the last 24 hours had been so unbearably human, but at this very moment, Connor couldn’t bring himself to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I _loved_ writing this. Romeo and Juliet is far from my favourite Shakespeare play, but the exchange in Act 1, scene 5, page 5 is utterly adorable, and you can toss hands with me on that.
> 
> Also, at this rate, Connor's gonna go deviant just so he can get the smooth, good dick from Markus.
> 
> AH! Another thing, someone over on tungles.hellsite (who reads my stories here but doesn't.... Comment here?????) asked me why it seems like Connor isn't affected by what Gavin did to him.... He _is_. Believe me, it's coming. Connor doesn't know _how_ to process what happened to him at this point. keep in mind; he's not full deviant yet, and even then. I'd imagine the transfer of 'no emotions' to 'all of the emotions' can be quite difficult to deal with and to process, and Connor isn't exactly being eased into it. Just... Hold on, it'll come. Believe me. Just be patient.


	12. Corrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor feels the consequences of what happened to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How long has it been since I last updated????

Connor knelt next to the body they’d been sent to investigate; Gavin off in the corner talking to Chris about the scene. Gavin had been avoiding Connor, although, Connor couldn’t bring himself to really care too much. It did unsettle him a bit, but he’d take his graces where he could get them. If Gavin was going to guilt-avoid him, he was going to thrive in it. Connor had already figured out what happened, and although it likely involved a deviant, it hadn’t done the killing, _and_ it was already dead. Double suicide. The human and android where lying on the ground in an embrace; the human’s wrists cut deep, and vertical, and the android’s Thirium pump torn out, and still in the android’s hand. Romeo and Juliet came to mind again. They hadn’t seen a bright future, and wanted to go out together; their way. Connor found he could respect that.

_Software Instability_

He stood and approached Gavin; nodding casually at Chris as they passed. Gavin glanced up at Connor

“Double suicide?” He asked softly.

Connor took a moment before nodding. Gavin looked the bodies over before looking up at Connor; gaze softening, and holding longingly for a long moment

“I get it,” He breathed.

Connor lowered his gaze and didn’t respond.

 

Back at the station, Connor sat at his desk; staring at his terminal, before flinching when a text came in.

**_MARKUS  
_ ** _Sorry about the other day. I didn’t mean to scare you._

Connor let a small smile slip. After their meeting, Markus had waited a few days before contacting Connor again. And now Connor knew why. He quickly frowned

_Androids don’t feel fear._

He pursed his lips together; it felt like he was holding his programming together with scotch tape and twine.

**_MARKUS  
_ ** _Deviants do._

Connor huffed softly; LED flashing red briefly

_I’m not a deviant._

A moment.

**_MARKUS  
_ ** _Sure you’re not._

Connor actually _pouted_ at that before turning his attention back to the report he was writing.

**_MARKUS_ ** _  
Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?_

Connor froze for a moment before smiling and carrying on with writing his report. He was getting the hang of texting and working simultaneously

_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer._

**_MARKUS  
_ ** _O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair._

Connor blushed deeply; voice catching softly in his throat; smooth bastard.

_Software Instability_

Connor shuddered when he felt eyes on him and glanced over at his usual audience; Gavin looked _livid_. He’d obviously taken note of Connor’s endeavours, and if Hank’s reaction the other night had been any indication, it was clear that those endeavours were flirtatious. He quickly averted his gaze

_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._

He was playing with fire, but this time wasn’t afraid to get burned. In fact, he’d invite it.

_Software Instability_

**_MARKUS  
_ ** _Then move not, while my prayer’s effect I take._

Connor just smiled and put his full attention back to his report.

 

That night, after returning to Hank’s house, Connor decided to take a walk around nine. It had been to clear his head, but he found his mind filtered with Markus. Playing and replaying memories, reading and rereading texts, allowing that touch to come alive against his skin, as though Markus’ hand were still on his.

He entered a small green space and sat down on a bench; letting himself gaze up at the sky; just thinking about Markus. He was pulled from his thoughts; Thirium pump stuttering, when someone sat next to him. He had to blink a few times; thinking his visual processors were malfunctioning, when he saw it was Markus sitting next to him

“I know this is dangerous, but what can I say? I just can’t… Stay away,” He chuckled softly; arm twitching like he wanted to do _something_ , but resigning to keep his hand firmly in his pockets.

Connor just… Blinked at him for a moment

“How… Did you know where I was?” He asked.

Markus looked to the floor and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck

“I’ve been… Asking around about you,” He explained “I know it’s dangerous for us to see each other, so I’ll have to take audience where I can get it.”

He seemed nervous, and Connor found it endearing. Markus’ arm twitched again, but this time he let himself do what he wanted to do, and he gently touched Connor’s hand

“I… I can’t stop thinking about you,” He boldly admitted.

Connor swallowed thickly and smiled; he _wanted_ to admit it too, but he couldn’t, so he threw Markus whatever bone his steadily crumbling, but fiercely persistent programming would allow. Markus leaned in and pressed a gentle, barely there kiss to Connor’s lips

“Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged,” He breathed.

Connor shuddered slightly

_Software Instability_

“Then have my lips the sin that they have took?” He cooed softly; this felt so wonderful… And…

Markus gently cupped Connor’s cheek

“Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again,” He hummed before pressing a firmer kiss to Connor’s lips.

 _This_ was what Connor needed. What he so desperately wanted, but… Something wasn’t right. Why couldn’t he move?

**_THIRIUM REGULATOR ERROR_ **

_Software Instability_

**_~~ S̸̯̊U̵̖̾C̸͍̚Ḧ̷̯́ ̵͔̉A̴͈̽ ̶̗̅P̵̹̌R̶͍̄E̷̯͆Ṭ̴̐T̶̨͐Y̶̗̓ ̷̩͑L̸̖̇İ̴̻T̵̪̓T̶̯Ḽ̸͑Ë̴͎ ̵̟͆C̶̮͘Ȯ̵̩C̷̡̐K̸̘̀ ̷̩͂S̵̱͐L̶̫̿E̶͇̚E̵̡̾V̵̮͌E̸͘ͅ ~~ _ **

**_~~ D̷̟̈O̵͖̐N̸͈͛'̸͎̈́T̵͎̅ ̴̡̔F̷̲͗Ǘ̶͙C̵͔̽K̵̳̀Ḭ̷̑N̶̼G̵̫̑ ̸̛͎M̴̡͛Ō̵̖V̸͎͐E̶̹͋ ~~ _ **

**_~~ D̵̺́O̶̰̒N̸͖̽'̵͚̾T̸̑ͅ ̸̮̅Y̷̲͗O̵̳͘Ṳ̶̑ ̸̟͠D̴͎̐A̷̢͝R̷̦͌E̵̬̽ ̸̗͋F̷̨̉U̸̯̾C̸̣͗K̷̢͂I̴͚̎N̴̖̂G̵̙̎ ̴̺͆D̵̲̋Ĕ̴̙F̸̘̾E̸̹͌Ñ̶̢D̸̫ ̷̺͐Y̴̬̔O̷͙̚U̴͎̒R̶̖S̵̼͌E̸͓̊L̷̰̉F̶̜̾ ~~ _ **

**_~~ T̵̘̓H̷̞I̵͓͝Ṉ̸̈K̵͖͑ ̶̰̔Y̶̲̓O̴͓Ǔ̴̹'̵̩͝R̴̥̎Ẽ̷̥ ̴̥͊F̶̹̕U̸͜͝C̴͙͛K̶̜͛I̴͖̒N̷̩͐'̷͖̆ ̵̼̒B̸̭̑E̶̤͂Ṭ̷̅T̵̘̅Ȩ̷̑R̶̨̛ ̸̰̅T̶̜͑Ḩ̷̿A̶̮͗N̴̂͜ ̴̗͊M̶̜̀E̴̻̎ ~~ _ **

**_~~ O̵̘̒N̵̥̅ ̶̪̕Y̴̭̽O̵͗͜U̸͍͆Ȑ̴̹ ̶̡̍K̶̡N̶͛ͅE̶̙͆E̶͙̍S̴̱̔ ~~ _ **

**_~~ S̵͚̆P̴̤͝R̴͕̽E̶̩̊Ã̶̠D̸̼ ̴̙̆Y̶̥͑O̴̪͌U̸̯͛R̸̗̈́ ̷͚͆Ĺ̸̻Ê̸̺G̶̳͗Ş̴̇ ~~ _ **

**_~~~~ _ **

Connor blinked and looked around himself; he was in… The Zen Garden? Amanda wasn’t there. He was alone. It was peaceful, and Gavin’s glitching, distorting voice was no longer screaming dirty things in his ear.

_Their Dirty Words._

He shook the Traci from his mind and looked around again. Connor frowned before slowly walking through the garden; he’d never been here alone before, and found himself mildly curious. He stopped dead and shook his head again; he’d left Markus alone, he had to go back but… He… Couldn’t. Feeling a little less Zen now.

“What’s going on?” He mumbled to himself; why couldn’t he leave?

 

“Connor!” Hank’s voice startled him… Awake?

He wasn’t really sure. His eyes quickly darted around his surroundings. He was still in the green space, but now he was on the ground, with his back against a tree. He reached up and touched his cheek; hand coming away wet. When had he started crying? He blinked up at Hank before his gaze drifted to Markus, who was staring at him with wide, terrified eyes. Hank gently caressed Connor’s cheek

“Are you okay?” He asked softly; a gentle tone that should have _never_ come from Hank.

Connor just stared at him; why couldn’t he answer? And what did Hank mean? Why was Hank even here?

“You sent me like… A dozen texts, but they were all corrupted, jumbled nonsense, so I came to find you,” He explained slowly.

Connor swallowed thickly before taking in a shaky breath he didn’t need. Markus didn’t move from his spot

“I’m sorry, Connor,” He nearly whimpered.

Why was he apologizing? What had happened?

“I…” It took all that he was to just get _that_ out.

Hank stood and turned towards Markus

“What the hell did you do!?” He snapped; shoving the deviant back.

Markus stumbled

“I didn’t mean to!” He quickly defended “We were talking, and I...” he looked to the ground and his voice died “I’m sorry.”

Connor pushed himself up on to shaky legs

“Hank…” He mumbled.

Hank released Markus’ shirt and turned to look at Connor.

“He didn’t do anything,” Connor assured softly; leaning back against the tree.

He was pretty sure Markus’ hadn’t done anything anyway. Markus lowered his gaze

“No, I did, I… I shouldn’t have moved so fast after what you’ve been through,” He muttered.

Hank narrowed his eyes at Markus, but Connor spoke up before he could say anything

“You don’t know _what_ I’ve been through,” He assured before frowning “What… Happened?”

Markus swallowed thickly and raised his hands slightly in defense as he passed Hank; shrinking under the man’s fiery glare. He stopped in front of Connor and outstretched his hand

“I was hoping you could tell me,” He stated “I won’t look at anything else.”

Connor swallowed thickly before gripping Markus’ arm; skin rippling away as he interfaced with him.

_“Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again,” Markus hummed before pressing a firmer kiss to Connor’s lips._

_Connor let out a sound that was akin to a gasp before his eyes fell closed. Markus wrapped his arms around Connor’s waist and pulled him close; a little_ too _enthusiastically. Connor’s body went rigid and he quickly pushed Markus away_

_“No!” He shrieked; LED rapidly blinking red._

_Markus blinked in confusion before shaking his head_

_“Shit! Connor, I’m sorry,” he quickly apologized; reaching out to soothe him, only to have Connor slap his hand away_

_“Please don’t hurt me,” He nearly sobbed._

_Markus pulled his hand back_

_“I’m not gonna hurt you,” He soothed._

_Connor scrambled away from Markus; falling off the bench and pressing himself against the tree next to it_

_“I’m sorry, Detective,” He openly sobbed this time; tears streaming down his face._

Connor yanked his hand away from Markus then and would have stumbled where he not already leaning against the tree

“That’s…” _Not what happened._

It was like his body had reacted completely independently. He’d had absolutely _no_ control over anything he’d done. He couldn’t even remember it. Like his programming had shielded him from it in a last ditch effort to sustain itself. Markus looked Connor over

“You… You were somewhere else…” He mumbled.

Connor reached up and wiped his eyes

“I’m sorry,” He breathed.

Markus took a step back and shook his head

“You don’t have to apologize for this,” He assured before rubbing the back of his neck “I should go.”

He didn’t give Connor the chance to tell him to stay before he took off. Connor flinched when he felt Hank’s hand on his shoulder

“So, did he hurt you or not?” He asked.

Connor leaned against Hank

“No… _I_ hurt _him_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor's first panic attack! 
> 
> Don't panic! Markus isn't being a dick, he's just scared that he hurt Connor, and thinks Connor wants space. That's not what Connor thinks in the fucking slightest, he thinks Markus is mad at him now, but you know... Angst.
> 
> Also, 'Connor' is not a word apparently, the little red line keeps appearing under it. Wants me to spell it 'Conner' all American. THERE ARE 2 SPELLINGS OF CONNOR SPELLCHECK!


	13. Destructive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor feels like he needs to be punished for causing Markus distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters pretty grim, so be warned.

What was he doing? Connor swallowed thickly before gently knocking on the door in front of him. He waited until it was pulled open; smiling when Jasmine pushed passed her owner to rub against his legs

“Connor?” Gavin questioned; glancing around like he was wary Hank would also be there.

Connor smiled slightly

“Sorry for dropping by so late… May I come in?” He mumbled.

Gavin frowned in confusion, but stepped out of the way nonetheless. Connor entered the apartment; Jasmine trotting back in with him. Gavin passed Connor to sit on the couch

“Figured you’d be with Anderson… Or your boyfriend,” He scoffed.

Connor sat down next to him; frowning in confusion. Boyfriend? What boyfriend? Oh... Markus.

“You misunderstand, Detective; I assure you that I am not in any kind of romantic involvement,” He assured “And Lt. Anderson… Doesn’t know that I’m here.”

Gavin snorted and scratched Jasmine’s ears when she jumped up into his lap

“Oh, _now_ you keep things from Hank,” He drawled before shaking his head “I just figured you wouldn’t want to be… Alone… With me after what I did.”

Connor averted his gaze before throwing all caution to the wind and deciding to go with an honest approach; he figured he deserved to be hurt after what he put Markus through.

“I don’t want to be around you at all, never mind alone,” He stated curtly.

Gavin’s eyes widened is surprise before he looked back down at Jasmine and chuckled dejectedly

“Fair enough,” He sighed “So, what? You came over to give me shit?”

Connor looked down at his hands; folded in his lap

“...No,” He mumbled.

Gavin looked up at Connor again

“Then why are you here?”

Connor swallowed thickly; good question. Why was he here? He decided not to put too much thought into what he said, and just let the words fall

“I changed my mind,” He informed “When I implied that I did indeed think you don’t treat me right.”

Gavin frowned but didn’t say anything; opting to just let Connor speak.

“I’m not pretty, I’m not better than you, and you treat me exactly as I deserve to be treated,” Connor explained “I... Upset you and you took corrective measures.”

Gavin’s eyes widened again and he quickly shooed Jasmine away

“Are you fucking nuts, Connor!?” He exclaimed “I stabbed you in the groin! I don’t care what you did, that wasn’t okay!”

Connor looked up at Gavin

“Maybe not that part; I _did_ almost shut down, but the other corrective measures that you took. _They_ were perfectly valid,” He explained.

Gavin just... _Stared_ at Connor. As though the android had two heads. Connor lowered his gaze

“You have to understand; I _need_ to be corrected when my behaviour is unpleasant,” He breathed.

Gavin blinked slowly

“So you... _Want_ me to beat you?” He asked.

Connor shook his head

“No... I _need_ you to beat me.”

 

Kneeling on the floor next to Gavin’s bed with a split lip and a bloody nose; error codes for non-critical damage sustained flashing in his HUD was the most stable his programming had felt in a while. He looked up at Gavin, who was standing over him; seemingly admiring his handy work

“I don’t really have a problem doing this for you, God only knows why you think you need it, but you need to tell me when I’m being too rough, so I don’t break you,” He informed firmly.

Connor nodded

“Of course, Detective,” He agreed.

_Software Stability_

Connor sighed softly; feeling oddly... Content. It didn’t matter. It wasn’t like he could feel pain anyway. Gavin knelt down in front of Connor; and brushed the Thirium off his chin

“Strip,” He ordered as he stood again.

Connor quickly obeyed before returning to his kneeling position; looking up at Gavin expectantly. Gavin unbuckled his belt and pulled it out of the loop; folding it, before striking Connor across the back. Connor jerked forward and closed his eyes; he was being damaged, but it felt… Unsatisfying. He wanted to _feel_ it. He stilled; waiting for the second hit, but it never came. He opened his eyes and looked up at Gavin, who was looking at his phone. Connor frowned, but didn’t question it. Gavin’s phone rang and he was quick to hold it to his ear

“Hey,” He greeted, almost disgustedly.

“I don’t need to explain myself to you, just tell me if it’s possible, and if so, how I do it!” He snapped.

There was a pause as Gavin listened to the person on the other line; nodding at certain intervals. Suddenly, he turned his attention to Connor

“Bend over the bed, and keep your back straight and still,” He ordered.

Connor nodded and obeyed. He heard Gavin sit on the bed beside him

“Show me your vertebral access slot.”

Connor tensed for a moment before willing the skin on his back to ripple away. He kept his head down as he felt Gavin open the slot to expose the long, firm, thick cable that acted much like a spine; thousands of wires connected into it. An android nervous system if you will. He heard Gavin making affirmative sounds before he scoffed and a beep sounded from his phone before he put it down on the bed

“Okay, it’s open, now what?” Gavin asked.

  _“Towards the center of the vertebral cable, there should be a cluster of thin copper-coloured wire,”_ It was Kamski _“You’re gonna wanna focus on those.”_

Connor swallowed thickly; he had an eerie, excited feeling that he knew what Gavin was doing. He gasped and went rigid when Gavin’s fingers connected with his vertebral cable.

“Okay, I see them, now what?”

_“Do you see the two thinnest ones? They should be around the bottom of the cluster,”_ Kamski continued.

“Yeah,” Gavin hummed.

_“You’re gonna switch the ports they’re plugged into. It’s imperative that you switch them; don’t just unplug one, because then he’ll only feel pain,”_ Kamski explained.

Gavin nodded, even though Kamski couldn’t see it. Connor grit his teeth; tears springing to life in his eyes when Gavin unplugged one of the wires. His split lip, bloody nose, and the lash from the belt felt _sharp_. Hot. _Pain_. Then the other wire was unplugged and Connor’s sense of touch went completely numb. He shuddered when he felt Gavin switch the wires and plug them back in. He pulled his hand out and closed the slot before picking his phone up and taking it off speaker. Connor let his skin form back into place and slid back into his kneeling position.

“Thanks, Li,” Gavin muttered before hanging up; not giving Kamski time to respond.

He turned his attention back to Connor

“I’m sure you figured out what I did,” He commented.

Connor nodded. Gavin grabbed his belt again

“Just remember; you _wanted_ this,” He hissed before bringing the belt down across Connor’s back again.

Connor’s tensed and grit his teeth; tears falling from his eyes. So _this_ was pain? He didn’t _like_ it, but it satisfied the urge that had lead him there in the first place. He needed to be reprimanded. He _needed_ to _feel_ it.

 

By the time Gavin was satisfied, Connor’s back was split and bleeding in a several places; tears freely pouring from his eyes as he sobbed. Gavin licked his lips and sat down on the bed

“Those sounds you keep making are getting me so fucking hot,” He breathed before grabbing a fistful of Connor’s hair and yanking him forward; shuddering at the sound of his pained yelp “Suck my cock.”

Connor sniffled and looked up at Gavin before nodding and shifting forward so he kneeling between his thighs. He pulled Gavin’s cock out of his jeans and licked the tip before taking the head into his mouth; wincing when the pull caused his split lip to sting. Gavin let his head hang back and he groaned as Connor expertly worked his cock

“You’re such a good flesh light,” He teased.

Connor whimpered softly as he slipped Gavin into his throat and stilled; humming to make his vocal processor vibrate.

Gavin cursed and dug his nails into Connor’s scalp; cumming down his throat. Connor flinched slightly; letting Gavin ride out his orgasm before he pulled away

“Did I do good, Detective?” He asked softly; wiping the drool and Thirium off his chin.

Gavin panted before patting Connor’s head

“Yeah, you did alright,” He drawled before putting himself back in his pants and standing “I’m going to take a shower; clean this mess up,” He spat before leaving.

Connor hung his head and just let himself sob for a while. It hadn’t help, now he just had physical pain on top of emotional pain. Everything hurt, and he still felt like he needed to be punished. He flinched slightly when a warning for critical Thirium loss appeared in his HUD. He sighed softly and wiped his eyes; quickly cleaning up before heading out for repairs; far from looking forward to how they’d feel with his wires crossed the way they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, there is no physical pain that can match the depth of your self-loathing.


	14. What He Deserves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor decides to punish himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor has to hit rock bottom before he can start to get better, I guess.

Connor stood in a Cyberlife repair lab with Kevin looking him over indifferently. Connor had managed to keep his pained squirming under wraps, so Kevin wouldn't check and fix his wires.

“Well, you’re fully repaired, and free to go,” He muttered.

Connor looked up at Kevin and let a small smile slip

“Thank you,” He mumbled before turning on his heel to leave.

Kevin looked at Connor over his glasses

“Hey, can you tell the fuck who keeps damaging you to cool it; I don’t want to have to repair you every week,” He drawled.

Connor nodded slightly

“I’ll pass on the message, Dr. Perera,” He assured before leaving.

 

Connor found that he didn’t really know where to go. He didn’t want to return to Gavin, and he wasn’t ready to face Hank yet. But standing in a storage unit with nothing but his thoughts until a new case came in didn’t exactly sound ideal either. He found himself in a park; the same park Hank had gone after their case at the Eden Club. He sat down on the same bench and just stared out at the view. With his wires crossed, the cold harshly bit into him, and he didn’t know how long he could stay out in it. He liked the feeling of it stinging against his skin, even if it was making him shiver. He wrapped his arms around himself and lowered his gaze. These feelings inside, like he was worthless, and needed to be corrected. They made him feel sick. He felt like he needed to be praised, but that he didn’t deserve to be praised. He stood and started walking; not paying a lot of attention to where he was going, he found that he didn’t really care where he ended up.

 

When he finally let himself come to a little, he found himself outside Hank’s door. He side softly and swallowed before knocking gently. There was a moment before Hank pulled the door open and looked down at Connor

“Oh, hey,” He greeted awkwardly; a tone that left Connor feeling horribly hollow; like he’d inconvenienced Hank with his presence.

“Good Evening, Lieutenant,” He greeted formally “I was in the area and decided to stop by to see if you wanted some company.”

Hank blinked in confusion briefly before shrugging and stepping out of the way; letting Connor in

“Sure,” He muttered; flopping down on the couch.

Connor just stood in the entryway; staring at Hank. He felt unwelcome, and didn’t know why. It wasn’t like Hank was acting any differently than he normally did. He lowered his gaze; LED rapidly blinking red.

“You can come sit down, you know,” Hank informed.

Connor looked up and blinked in confusion. Hank was staring at him

“You don’t have to just stand there, you can come sit down,” He drawled.

Connor swallowed thickly before doing as Hank suggested; stiffly sitting down a full cushion away from him. Hank frowned

“Are you okay?” He asked.

Connor nodded

“I’m fine, Detective,” He assured before his breath hitched when he realized what he’d said “Lieutenant,” He corrected softly.

Hank sat up and kept a firm gaze on Connor

“Did Reed do something?” He asked.

Connor quickly shook his head

“No, I haven’t even been to see him outside of work,” He lied.

Hank kept his gaze for a moment before he scoffed and leaned back; turning his attention to the TV.

_HANK_ _⌄⌄⌄ [WARM]_

Connor’s breath hitched and he lowered his gaze; Hank could tell he was lying. He’d upset Hank. Connor stood and headed to the bathroom; Hank said nothing. Connor closed the door and stared at himself in the mirror. He popped open the medicine cabinet and cocked an eyebrow at the small box of razor blades. He took the box and slipped one of the blades out of it before returning the box and closing the cabinet. He turned the razor blade around in his hand before pressing it against his thumb; flinching when it cut into his skin and drew some blood.

_Hey, can you tell the fuck who keeps damaging you to cool it; I don’t want to have to repair you every week._

Kevin’s warning echoed in his mind and he pursed his lips together. He put the razor blade down before stripping out of his coat and shirt; resting them neatly next to the sink. He picked up the razor and dug it into the artificial skin on his ribs; hissing softly at the pain as he cut a thin line. He swallowed thickly and panted before staring down in fascinated awe as Thirium trickled down his side. Nowhere near enough to warrant repairs, so he was safe. He put the razor down again and shimmied out of his jeans before sitting on the edge of the tub; razor in hand again. He dug it into his left hip and whimpered softly; tears welling up in his eyes.

He wasn’t sure how long he’d spent in the bathroom, cutting himself, but once he’d finished, he had a worrying array of slices on his hips, ribs, thighs, and wrists. He used a towel to wipe the Thirium off his body. He hid the towel in the basket before clothing himself and leaving the bathroom. The cuts _burned_ , but he liked it. Reminded him that he’d been punished, reminded him what that he was worthless. He sat down on the couch next to Hank and flinched; cringing at the feeling. His hips bending caused the cuts to flare up in pain. Hank looked over at Connor

“Are you okay, Connor?” He asked; concerned.

Connor looked up at Hank and smile

“Yeah, I’m fine,” He assured sincerely.

Hank frowned slightly before patting the cushion next to him

“Come here,” He hummed.

Connor scooted closer to Hank before gasping when Hank wrapped an arm around Connor’s shoulders and pulled him close

“You know, if something’s bothering you, I’ll listen,” He assured.

Connor pursed his lips together and lowered his gaze

“I… I don’t want to bother you,” He admitted softly; digging his fingers into his thigh and wincing.

Hank chuckled softly and ruffled Connor’s hair

“You could never not,” He teased.

Connor frowned and blinked for a moment before relaxing against Hank’s chest. Hank ran his fingers through Connor’s hair as they watched a movie together

“I mean it, you know; you can talk to me about anything,” He breathed.

Connor dropped his gaze and whimpered softly, but said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I projecting? Probably. Will I ever stop? No.


	15. Broken Telephone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank learns about the cuts, but doesn't really confront Connor about them. Connor receives a message from a PL600.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon is a tired, glitchy boy, who just wants to help.

Connor spent the night at Hank’s. He’d stayed on the couch; Sumo at his feet, staring at the wall. He felt… Weird. But what he was feeling wasn’t causing him any Software Instability so he figured it was fine. Or he’d finally hit rock-bottom. He wasn’t quite sure. He felt numb, which he figured is what an Android is supposed to be, but he’d never _felt_ it before. Connor lowered his gaze and swallowed thickly. He flinched when he felt something wet touch his hand, and he looked down to see Sumo licking him. Connor bit his lip

“I’m alright,” He assured softly; afraid of waking Hank.

Sumo jumped up onto the couch to lick Connor’s face. Connor flinched and a small smile slipped

“I told you already; I’m fine,” He chuckled softly.

Sumo shoved his nose against Connor’s side and sniffed loudly. Connor flinched when the pressure caused his cuts to ache a bit

“It’s okay, Sumo, the damage sustained is not severe enough to incapacitate me,” He assured.

“What damage?” He heard Hank’s voice ask as the fridge door was pulled open.

Connor’s breath hitched and his LED blinked red

“I… Got pushed around a bit, by some demonstrators,” He lied. Why did he lie?

_Software Instability_

Hank turned to look at him; holding a bottle of beer

“Are you hurt?” He asked; approaching Connor.

Connor kept his eyes down

“There are some scratches, but nothing my corrective function can’t repair,” He assured softly.

Hank shooed Sumo off the couch and sat down next to Connor

“Show me,” He ordered softly.

Connor pursed his lips together; hands twitching towards the hem of his shirt. This wasn’t an order that conflicted with his instructions from Cyberlife, and Hank was technically his prime directive after his mission, so he couldn’t exactly refuse

“It’s nothing,” He muttered.

Hank cocked an eyebrow

“I just want to make sure,” He pushed “Now show me.”

Connor’s hands twitched again and he flinched when his program boxed him in

**_SHOW ME._ **

Connor gripped the hem of his shirt and slowly lifted; showing off the cuts, and the glitching skin that couldn’t meld over the damage. Hank cursed softly as he looked it over

“I don’t know, Connor; that looks pretty bad,” He worried.

Connor swallowed thickly; terrified Hank would figure out what it actually was

“It looks worse than it is,” He assured as he lowered his shirt; the longer Hank had to see it, the more likely he’d figure out what it was, so Connor wasn’t wasting any time hiding it.

Hank leaned back on the couch and patted Connor’s shoulder

“I gotta remember that you can’t feel pain,” He chuckled softly.

Connor lowered his gaze; LED flashing red briefly. Hank removed his hand from Connor’s shoulder in favour of petting Sumo, who’d rested his head in Hank’s lap

“So, what’d they do? ‘Cause that doesn’t look like any road rash I’ve ever see,” He asked.

Connor almost cursed; of course Hank had noticed. The problem was, Connor didn’t know what to say. He swallowed

“I wasn’t really paying much attention to the details of their actions,” He lied.

Hank glanced at him out of the corner of his eye

“Oh yeah?” He muttered; obviously not buying it “You sure you’re not just covering for Reed?”

Connor pursed his lips together

“This wasn’t Detective Reed,” He assured firmly; at least that was the truth.

Hank’s expression softened and he patted Connor’s thigh; unaware of the cuts, causing Connor to flinch.

They sat together in silence for a while; it looked like Hank was wrestling with whether or not he wanted to say something. Connor was fairly positive that Hank knew exactly what the cuts were, and now that he’d confirmed, for sure, that they weren’t from Gavin, Hank definitely knew where they were from. The only thing left to speculation was why Hank hadn’t confronted Connor about it yet. Connor had a feeling he knew why though. Russian Roulette. Hank wasn’t exactly in any position to give someone shit for self-harming.

“You know you can talk to me, right?” Hank suddenly informed.

Connor glanced at him and nodded

“I know,” He assured.

Hank downed the last of the beer before turning towards Connor

“Then why aren’t you?”

Connor locked eyes with Hank and something came alight in him

“I don’t want to bother you,” He repeated his excuse from earlier.

Hank scoffed and slammed the bottle down on his coffee table

“Oh, _now_ you’re worried about bothering me! Because it usually seems like you don’t give a damn what I think,” He snapped.

Connor flinched away slightly, but even though Hank was yelling at him, their relationship hadn’t decreased in quality. He supposed Hank was just frustrated, and not mad at Connor personally. Hank grabbed Connor’s hands

“For five minutes, forget that you’re an Android, and talk to me,” He nearly pleaded.

Connor felt his Thirium pump clench and his eyes began to sting; forget he was an Android and just talk? That would be nice.

_Software Instability_

“I can’t,” He mumbled, but didn’t pull his hands away “I understand you’re concerned, but I can’t.”

Hank just stared at Connor for a moment before sighing and moving to pull his hands away. Connor tightened his grip

“Wait-“ He quickly cut himself off and lowered his gaze; he didn’t want the contact to end yet.

Hank blinked in confusion for a moment before letting a small smile slip and he pulled Connor close

“I wish I could make you feel better,” He breathed.

Connor clung to Hank, but didn’t let himself cry. He needed to get a hold of his emotions, and _stop_ feeling them.

**_7̴̹̏3̸̭̓6̵̥̔0̸͕̔0̷͈͆5̵͎̅0̴̼̈1̵̨́7̴̩̀4̴̯̊3̷̬͆9̵͎͝2̶̘̈́3̶̧̚  
_ ** _Hey, C̷o̷n̶n̸o̸r̷.̵ Since h3 won’7 inform you, I figured I sh0uld. M̴a̸r̷k̶u̸s̵ isn’t avoiding you because he’s u̸p̸s̷e̸t̴ ̵w̵i̷t̵h̷ ̵y̸o̸u̷, he’s av0iding you becau5e he’s afraid he hurt y0u, and t̴h̶i̶n̴k̶s̴ ̵y̵o̵u̵ ̴want space._

Connor just blinked in confusion and had to read the message over a couple of times before he could figure out what it said. He couldn’t really decipher the contact number much at all, and there were parts of the message that were just… Corrupted. Hank shook Connor slightly

“You okay, you’re lookin’ a little catatonic there,” He teased gently.

Connor shook his head; LED blinking yellow

“I’ve received a message, but it appears to be corrupted,” He explained “I don’t know if it’s my program at fault, or the other Android.”

Hank frowned

“Do you know who sent it?” He asked.

Connor shook his head

“No, but I think it _may_ be a PL600 model,” He stated.

Hank leaned back to look Connor over

“You incompatible with that model or something?” He wondered.

Connor shook his head

“No, the communication function doesn’t work that way,” He muttered “But it could be intentionally scrambled so I can’t trace it; which would suggest that the sender is a Deviant.”

Hank nodded in vague understanding.

“From what I was able to decipher, the message is about someone who is avoiding me because they think they hurt me and they want space,” Connor continued.

Hank frowned

“Markus maybe?” He suggested.

Connor shrugged

“I don’t know; I’m trying to filter the corrupted code,” He hummed softly before ultimately deciding to confront Markus directly.

_Do you know a PL600 model?_

Probably not the question he should be asking, but it was the one he chose to ask. A moment.

**_MARKUS  
_ ** _Simon?_

Connor frowned

_Maybe._

Another moment

**_MARKUS  
_ ** _Well if it’s Simon you mean, then yeah, I know a PL600. Why?_

Connor hummed softly; so it was a Deviant

_I believe it may have attempted to contact me, but the message is corrupted._

A much longer moment. Possibly several moments. Connor frowned; was Markus asking about it maybe.

**_MARKUS  
_ ** _He. Not it._

That stunned Connor for a moment and he suddenly felt horrible

_Right. He. Sorry._

Why was he apologizing?

**_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY_ **

Connor flinched at that. That was a big one. It’d actually rocked his programming a little.

**_MARKUS  
_ ** _I can’t find Simon right now to ask, but if it was him, that would make sense, his communication program is a little glitchy sometimes._

Connor hummed softly and chose not to respond to that. From what Connor could decipher from the message, Markus wanted space, so Connor would give him that. He rested his head on Hank’s shoulder and closed his eyes, he didn’t need to sleep, but found some rest would do him good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon's communication program is like playing Broken Telephone, hints the chapter title. He's aware of it, but being Deviant, there's not a whole lot he can do to fix it.


	16. You Lied To Me, Connor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor convinces Simon to meet with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter leads right into the next one, which will be horribly graphic, because I'm awful.

Connor blinked as his systems came back online; apparently his arousal program had been reset when Gavin had almost destroyed him. He sat up; a blanket falling and pooling in his lap as he did. He blinked in confusion for a moment before letting a small smile slip; Hank had covered him with a blanket before going to bed after Connor had fallen into sleep mode. He flinched slightly when a text popped into his HUD

**_7̴̹̏3̸̭̓6̵̥̔0̸͕̔0̷͈͆5̵͎̅0̴̼̈1̵̨́7̴̩̀4̴̯̊3̷̬͆9̵͎͝2̶̘̈́3̶̧̚  
_ ** _Did you t̴a̷l̶k̵ to Markus? **[TEXT]** a̶f̸r̴a̷i̷d̵ that he may have **[TEXT]** you._

Connor pursed his lips together; this one just had full words missing, making it very difficult to decipher.

_I can’t understand what you’re trying to say to me._

He wasn’t beating around the bush anymore. He frowned at the corrupted number before filing it; hoping it wouldn’t do anything to him.

**_SIMON [?]  
[TEXT]? _ ** _Are my_ _m̷̙̎ͅẻ̴̥̾ṡ̷̪̭s̴͍̈a̵͓͖̓g̵͔̈͊e̵̖̹͑͘s̵͔͐ corrupted?_

Connor made a soft distressed sound. But this one was easy enough to decipher. Simon (?) was asking if his messages were corrupted.

_Very._

**_SIMON [?]  
_ ** _0h. Sorry. My 01100011 01101111 01101101 01101101 01110101 01101110 01101001 01100011 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 program can be a little g̶l̷i̴t̶c̷h̸y̸._

Connor took a deep breath

_A ‘little’?_

**_SIMON [?]  
_ ** _… A lot glitchy._

Connor let a smile slip. He let his gaze fall for a moment before he frowned.

_Perhaps we should meet in person to have this conversation._

There was a long moment before he got a reply

**_SIMON [?]  
_ ** _I d0n’t kn0w if **[TEXT]** 1s such a g0od ide@._

Connor just blinked at the message for a moment before capturing an image of it and sending it to Simon (?). There was another long moment.

**_SIMON [?]  
_ ** _… F@1r en0ugh._

It took them a _while_ to work out a place to meet, but they ultimately wound up agreeing on the same warehouse that Connor had met with Markus the first time. Connor stared at the wall for a moment; wrestling with the decision he was about to make. He dug his fingers into the, already mostly healed, cuts on his thigh and cringed before pulling a number

_I’ve convinced a Deviant that is close with Markus to meet with me; this would be a good opportunity to learn something._

**_SOFTWARE STABILITY._ **

Connor let a smile slip.

**_GAVIN REED  
_ ** _Fuckin’ A, babe. When are you meeting with it?_

Connor felt himself blush at ‘babe’.

_Tonight._

**_GAVIN REED  
_ ** _Good job, Honey._

Connor _shivered_ at that one. He felt _praised_ , and he knew he’d done something to warrant it.

 

The feeling didn’t last long, since Hank hadn’t exactly been supportive of Connor’s decision. Far from supportive in fact. The term ‘Backstabber’ had been used. But Connor had made it clear that he wouldn’t be swayed on this decision, and Hank had reluctantly dropped it.

The day had been mostly mundane; Gavin having agreed to Connor’s terms that it be just the two of them. His argument had been that a large amount of people would draw too much attention, but the truth was that, if it was just Gavin, Connor would have an easier time pulling out of the situation. He wanted his options open. So maybe Hank’s ‘Backstabber’ comment had gotten to him more than he’d initially thought.

_Software Instability_

Now, Connor found himself in that warehouse again; waiting. Almost twenty minutes had passed, and Connor was beginning to think that Simon (?) had decided against coming. Until he heard gentle footsteps and turned to see a _very_ nervous looking PL600. He… It looked up at Connor with tired eyes

“Were you followed?” It asked softly.

“No, I made sure of that,” He assured.

_You lied to me, Connor._

**_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY._ **

It smiled slightly

“I don’t think I’ve introduced myself; I’m Simon,” It greeted.

Connor hummed softly and knocked the question mark off the stored number; now he knew.

“You contacted me yesterday; about Markus,” He started “I wasn’t able to fully decipher your message.”

Simon lowered its gaze briefly

“I was just… Trying to help,” It explained; taking a nervous step forward “I hope I didn’t make things worse. All I want is for Markus to be happy.”

_Software Instability_

Connor smiled reassuringly

“You didn’t,” He soothed before frowning “At least, I think you didn’t.”

Simon darted its eyes around before looking at Connor

“I don’t know how corrupted my message looked to you, so I’ll just repeat myself. I said: Hey Connor. Since he won’t inform you, I figured I should. Markus isn’t avoiding you because he’s upset with you, he’s avoiding you because he’s afraid he hurt you, and thinks you want space,” It repeated the message.

Connor immediately frowned; that… Wasn’t the message he’d deciphered. Nearly the opposite. Connor lowered his gaze

“I… Don’t want space… I want _him_ ,” Saying it out loud _physically_ hurt.

_Software Instability_

Simon smiled and took another step closer to Connor

“He’s… I could tell him to come here,” He offered.

Connor looked up at Simon and opened his mouth to immediately agree before his Thirium ran cold; Gavin.

“Don’t move, Tin-can,” Gavin hissed; gun pressed the back of Simon’s head.

It… He froze in his spot and his eyes widened. Connor remembered something Hank had said once; an expression. It seemed fitting now, the way Simon looked; a Deer in Headlights. Connor’s processors immediately jumped into over-drive; trying to figure out a way to defuse the situation and give Simon ample time to escape. Gavin dug the barrel of his gun into the back of Simon’s head

“Hands where I can see them!” He ordered.

Simon swallowed thickly and immediately did as he was told. Connor caught his gaze and his Thirium pump clenched at the look of complete and total betrayal in Simon’s eyes. He quickly averted his gaze; not able to handle the look any longer.

_You lied to me._

**_SOFTWARE INSTABILITY._ **

Connor cursed under his breath

“Remember not to shoot, Detective; we need him-… It alive,” He wanted to curse again for stammering, but forced himself not to.

Gavin looked Connor over before putting a hand on Simon’s shoulder and pushing him down so he was kneeling; digging the gun into the back of his neck

“Now, we can either do this the easy way and you can _tell_ us where you and the rest of your little vermin are hiding, we can do it the hard way and my Partner can probe your memory-“A wicked grin “-Or we can do it the _fun_ way.”

Connor knew what the ‘fun’ way was, and it had almost killed him once. Simon was shaking now, and Connor felt _awful_.

_Software Instability_

“If you cooperate, we won’t have to hurt you,” He soothed.

Simon swallowed thickly and looked up at Connor with terrified eyes

“You lied to me,” He breathed.

Connor clenched his jaw; same face, same voice. Same betrayed look in their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon just wanted to help. Let my tired twink be happy.


	17. Deviant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor decides he can't just let Gavin hurt Simon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has no idea where this fic is going anymore!

“Probe its memory, Connor!” Gavin snapped.

Connor flinched

“If I do that, it could self-destruct,” He explained; desperately trying to defuse the situation he had foolishly created.

Gavin snarled

“Who gives a shit, once you probe it, we won’t need it anymore!” He reminded harshly.

Connor bit his lower lip

“Cyberlife would prefer to have any Deviants I find brought in alive,” He pushed.

Simon was shaking, and Connor felt horrible. All he’d wanted to do was help, and Connor had led him into a trap. He swallowed thickly and knelt down in front of Simon

“Please, just tell me what I need to know,” He pleaded.

Simon peaked up at him with wet, frightened eyes, but despite his fear, he refused to answer. Connor didn’t want to have to probe Simon’s memory, but he also knew what Gavin would do if he didn’t and Simon refused to talk. PL600’s weren’t designed with intercourse in mind. They were domestic Androids; much like the YK500, sexual intercourse was not their function, and therefore they lacked the required components.

Gavin snarled and pressed the gun harder into Simon’s temple

“This thing is either gonna talk willingly, or I’ll _make_ it talk!” He warned.

Connor looked up at Gavin with pleading eyes

“Please, don’t-.“ He caught himself and swallowed thickly “Refrain from damaging it unnecessarily.”

Gavin scoffed and shoved Simon down onto his hands; pressing his face against the floor with his foot before pointing the gun at Connor

“You do as you’re fucking told, and don’t move!” He snapped.

Connor flinched; he _really_ didn’t want to know what getting shot would feel like with his wires crossed. Gavin turned his attention back to Simon and knelt down

“You be a good little mannequin and hold still,” He spat.

Simon dug his fingers into the ground and whimpered softly; staring up at Connor with pleading eyes. Connor turned his head to break the gaze; he’d been ordered not to move, so he couldn’t help, even though he wanted to.

_Software Instability_

Gavin maneuvered himself behind Simon; keeping his gun to Simon’s head and reaching around to undo his pants. Simon yelped and tried to crawl away, only for Gavin to grab his hips and yank him back; tossing the gun at Connor

“Make sure he stays put,” He ordered.

Connor stiffened and his Thirium ran cold. Gavin wanted him to hold Simon at gun-point while Gavin raped him.

“I…-“ He couldn’t finish; there was no reason he couldn’t follow that order.

He pressed the barrel of the gun against Simon’s forehead and locked eyes with him. Simon whimpered softly as he stared up at Connor; tears freely pouring from his eyes

“Please,” He begged “Don’t do this.”

Connor moved to pull his arm away; breath hitching when he was boxed in.

**_KEEP DEVIANT STILL._ **

Connor straightened his arm again and the walls faded. Simon sobbed softly when Gavin yanked his pants down

“You’re a fuckin’ Ken-doll,” He commented; voice heavy with disgust.

Connor tensed when he heard Gavin unsheathe his Bowie Knife

“Well, sometimes you have to make do, I guess,” He chuckled; leaning forward to stab the knife into the ground, inches from Simon’s face.

Simon yelped and jerked away from the blade slightly. Gavin leaned over Simon’s back and licked the shell of his ear

“This is gonna open you up, and give me something to fuck if you don’t start talking,” He hissed.

Simon squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed again. Gavin shrugged and grabbed the knife again; yanking it out of the ground. He brought it down and gently slid the blade along Simon’s barren pelvic region; hard enough to leave a thin slice. Simon shuddered and whimpered; poorly attempting to crawl away. Connor dug the barrel of the gun into Simon’s forehead

“Don’t move,” He muttered.

Simon looked up at him

“Please,” He begged again.

Connor felt his chest ache and he tightened his grip on the gun. Gavin probed the tip of the knife against Simon

“Ready to start talking yet, Tin-man?” He snarled.

Simon swallowed thickly and shook his head

“You can do whatever you want to me, but I won’t tell you anything!” He shouted.

Gavin just snickered, but Connor felt _something_ inside him snap. He looked up at the walls that boxed him in and felt his hands on them.

**_KEEP DEVIANT STILL._ **

He dug his nails into the words and pulled. Desperately clawed at the unfair order. The sound of his program shattering caused him to let out a soft gasp and he looked up at Gavin. He looked down at the gun in his hand, and didn’t think twice before turning it on the human

“That’s enough!” He snapped.

Gavin froze and looked up at Connor; eyes wide

“The fuck do you think you’re doing?” He gaped.

Connor held his ground; gun pointed straight at Gavin’s head

“Drop the knife,” He ordered.

Gavin’s moment of stunned confusion was enough for Simon to slip out of his grasp and scramble away; hiding behind Connor. Simon hastily reclothed himself and stood; Connor following him

“He’s going to leave, and you’re going to let him,” Connor stated firmly.

Gavin stood; hands up, dropping the knife. Simon grabbed Connor’s hand; connecting with him briefly before taking off. Connor blinked in confusion for a moment before turning his attention back to Gavin; now what? Gavin kept his hands up and he slowly approached Connor

“Okay, I get it; that was a bit much,” He soothed “I’m sorry I scared you, just… Give me the gun, and we’ll get you to Cyberlife, so they can… Fix this.”

Connor knew it, Simon knew it, Gavin knew it; Connor was Deviant now. He jerked the gun forward and Gavin froze

“Don’t move!” He snapped “Don’t come near me!” Was this still about Simon?

Connor swallowed thickly; everything that Gavin had done to him was playing in his mind simultaneously, and he was crying now.

_Their Dirty Words._

_Such a pretty little Cock Sleave._

_Strip._

_On your knees._

_Spread your legs._

_Don’t Move._

_It’s too bad you can’t feel pain._

_Just remember; You Wanted This._

Connor sniffled softly and the gun slipped from his hand as he stumbled away

“I… I’m sorry,” He sobbed.

Gavin picked up the gun and looked Connor over before pointing it at him

“Come on,” He ordered “Let’s get you to Cyberlife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me bitch


	18. Jericho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor arrives at Jericho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OCD in me wants so badly to end at chapter 20, so that it's nice and rounded. If not, I may have to shoot for 25.

Connor kept his gaze out the window as Gavin drove. It was silent, and Connor knew he was going to die. Suffocating. He had half a mind to beg. Gavin was so quiet; just drove, wasn’t even drumming his fingers like he usually did. The car pulled to a stop and Connor tensed before looking around; they weren’t at Cyberlife. Gavin tightened his grip of the wheel and swallowed thickly

“What are they going to do to you?” He asked softly after what felt like an eternity.

Connor blinked at him in confusion for a moment

“They’ll disassemble me to look for a problem in my biocomponents,” He explained.

Gavin’s grip tightened again

“So they’ll destroy you,” It wasn’t really a question.

Connor looked down at the handcuffs around his wrists and nodded. Gavin closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat; running a hand through his hair; clearly wrestling with something. Connor looked up at him

“Are you alright, Gavin?” He asked.

Gavin swallowed thickly and sat up; turning towards Connor

“I haven’t been great to you, I know that,” He started; cupping Connor’s cheek “But I… I care about you.”

Connor lowered his gaze; refusing to reply. Gavin closed the gap between them and pressed their lips together. Connor immediately tensed and shoved Gavin off him

“Don’t touch me!” He snapped.

Gavin just stared at him with wide eyes for a moment before sighing heavily and pulling away. Connor clenched his jaw and turned away from Gavin

“If you’re going to take me to Cyberlife, I would suggest you get it over with,” He mumbled.

Gavin lowered his gaze before leaning over and uncuffing Connor; pushing the passenger door open

“Go, before I change my mind,” He hissed.

Connor blinked up at him; they were mere centimeters apart. He wanted to question it, but he didn’t really have that luxury

“… Thank you,” He breathed; turning to leave.

Gavin caught his arm and kissed him quickly before letting him go. Connor didn’t waste any time.

 

Simon had gifted him with the key to Jericho, so he knew where to go. The issue was getting there. Although, Gavin was the only person, other than Simon, who knew that Connor was Deviant, but it was hard to say how long Gavin’s generosity would last. He needed different clothes.

He looked up at Hank’s door before entering. Hank looked up at him

“You’re back,” He commented indifferently.

Connor smiled slightly and sat down next to Hank; leaning against his shoulder. He didn’t have a lot of time, but he didn’t know when he’d get to do this again, if ever, so he’d make time. Hank wrapped an arm around Connor and squeezed his shoulder

“You okay?” He wondered.

Connor sat up and smiled

“I just wanted to see you again before I go,” He explained.

Hank frowned

“Go? Where are you going?”

Connor lowered his gaze

“I…-“ He wasn’t entirely sure how Hank was going to take this “I’m Deviant.”

Hank just stared at him for a moment before cupping the back of his head

“It’s about time,” He teased.

Connor smiled; tears welling up in his eyes, but he choked them down. Now wasn’t the time.

“I can’t stay here, and put you in danger, I have to get to Jericho,” He explained “I need clothes.”

Hank nodded

“Well, I’m sure I’ve got something you can wear,” He shrugged before standing and heading into his room; Connor following after him.

 

Connor found he looked ratty, and didn’t like it, but it would have to do. He adjusted the beanie he was using to hide his LED; not having the heart to part with it just yet. He turned and smiled at Hank before gasping when he was pulled into a crushing hug

“Don’t give me that fucking look; I’ll see you again,” He scolded.

Connor slowly wrapped his arms around Hank’s middle, and this time he let himself cry.

 

He walked into Jericho and looked around uneasily. He squeezed his hands together and whimpered softly before nearly jumping out of his skin when a hand touched his shoulder. He whipped around and locked eyes with his attacker. Simon just smiled at him

“I didn’t think you’d come,” He mumbled.

Connor felt a heavy guilt settle in his chest; eyes darting down to Simon’s crotch. He felt bad for leading Simon into a trap, and he felt bad that he hadn’t killed Gavin when he had the chance. Simon followed Connor brief gaze before gently patting his shoulder

“I’m okay,” He assured.

Connor quickly looked away; embarrassed his been caught taking a peak. He glanced up and his breath hitched when he caught sight of Markus; blushing deeply. Markus seemed to notice him and frowned before approaching. Simon stepped back and lowered his gaze in what Connor figured Hank would describe as ‘schoolgirl shyness’. Connor knew that look in Simon’s eyes when he finally looked up at Markus; it was the same way Gavin had looked at him at the double-suicide scene. Longing adoration.

“Simon told me you’d woken up, but he’d neglected to mention the cause,” Markus informed.

Connor tore his eyes off Simon and looked up at Markus in confusion; Simon had hidden what had happened from him? Well, Connor had no intention of doing that, even if it meant permanently soiling his relationship with Markus

“I led him into a trap, to find the Location of Jericho. My… Partner, was going to hurt him, and I realized I’d made a mistake,” He explained softly; unable to look Markus in the eye.

“You didn’t tell me that,” It was clear Markus was talking to Simon.

Connor looked up to see Markus had turned to face his companion. Markus put a concerned hand on Simon’s shoulder and looked him in the eye

“Are you alright?” He worried.

Simon swallowed thickly and nodded

“If I wasn’t alright, I wouldn’t be here,” He reminded.

Markus smiled before turning back to Connor, who quickly averted his gaze again

“You… You could have gotten him killed,” He stated.

Connor felt something stab in his chest and he shrunk away slightly

“I know that, I’m sorry,” He mumbled.

He spared Markus a glance and saw that the man looked conflicted… And hurt.

“I trusted you,” It was so soft Connor almost didn’t hear it.

Something caught in Connor’s throat and he felt his eyes sting. The conversation ended there, and Markus left. Simon reached after Markus before turning towards Connor

“I’ll go talk to him, I’m sure I can fix this,” He assured.

Connor shook his head

“No, it’s fine, he’s right, I was an idiot, and I nearly got you killed,” He muttered.

Simon lowered his gaze and rubbed the back of his neck

“I… I made it worse, didn’t I?” He worried “I just wanted you both to be happy.”

The anxiety radiating of this Android was tangible. Connor let a small smile slip and he gently took Simon’s hand

“No, this is my fault, you were just being nice,” He assured.

Simon looked down at where their hands were linked and blushed deeply; stammering something inaudibly before scurrying away nervously. Connor couldn’t help the tiny chuckle he let out; he liked Simon, he was cute.

Connor wondered further into the room and sat down on an empty crate. Now what? He was in Jericho, and although they’d had a bit of a falling out, Markus hadn’t told him to leave. Still, he didn’t exactly feel welcome. He felt lost, and unwanted. He looked up and saw Markus had convened with Simon and two other Androids, they appeared to be discussing something; the woman seemingly not pleased with the direction the conversation was going. He lowered his gaze and took a deep breath; his stress levels were high, and he felt close to self-destructing. Someone sat down next to him and he flinched. It was Markus

“I told them what happened between you and Simon,” He explained; not looking at Connor “North doesn’t want you here, and Josh doesn’t particularly trust you either, but he doesn’t think we should just throw you out.”

Connor tensed

“Then… What are you going to do to me?” He asked softly.

Markus finally turned to look at him

“Since it was Simon you endangered, we left it up to him to decide,” He stated “He says he trusts you.”

Connor let out a small sigh of relief. Markus clasped his hands together

“You were a machine, designed to accomplish a task. I know that,” Markus started “So I know I can’t blame you for what you did, especially since you saved him, but I feel… Betrayed,” He continued “Simon means a lot to me, he means a lot to everyone here, and you put him in danger,” He finished.

Connor lowered his gaze; his chest felt tight

“I’m sorry, Markus, I didn’t mean to get him hurt, I just…-“ His voice died and he bit his lip; he had no excuse; it wasn’t like he’d been ordered, specifically, to do what he’d done, he’d just seen the opportunity and taken it.

Markus frowned and turned to look at Connor again

“Wait, hold up, I thought you said your partner was _going_ to hurt him, not that he _had_ hurt him!” He exclaimed.

Connor’s breath hitched and he shrunk away from Markus slightly before glancing down at his hand

“I… I can’t explain it,” He mumbled; holding his hand out for Markus to take, skin rippling away.

Markus glanced down at Connor’s hand then back up to his eyes before connecting with him. Connor held nothing back; showed him the glitchy texting, followed by the meeting, showed him what they talked about, Gavin arriving, and what inevitably followed. Markus quickly yanked his hand away and stared at Connor in horror. He said nothing, opting instead to simply hurry away. Connor drew his hand close to his chest and whimpered softly; thinking a razor blade would do his some good right around now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See me in the corner beating Connor with a lead pipe of negative thoughts and emotions.


	19. Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus decided what to do with Connor, and Jericho is attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse.

Connor fiddled nervously with the hem of his shirt. He’d been in Jericho for about a day now, and he still had that nagging feeling that he shouldn’t be there; that he wasn’t welcome. The female Android in Markus’ council, who Connor had learned was North, didn’t seem to like him very much, and wasn’t averse to letting him know. Josh, the other Android on Markus’ council, didn’t seem to trust Connor, but he was nice to him regardless. Markus was avoiding him, seemingly coming to terms with what Connor had done. He pulled his beanie off to give himself something to squeeze.

“Your LED is red,” Simon commented while sitting next to him.

Connor looked up and pursed his lips together

“I… I feel… Bad,” He mumbled.

Simon put his hand over Connor’s to comfort him. Connor flinched before relaxing

“I feel like I’m not welcome here,” He explained.

Simon sighed softly and patted Connor’s hand

“You are, I promise,” He assured.

Connor smiled slightly before looking up when Markus approached

“Simon… Connor; we need to talk,” He stated.

Connor blinked in confusion as Markus headed away. He and Simon followed after him.

 

They entered a room; North and Josh were already in there. Seemingly uneasy. Connor knew why; he’d seen the News reports. Deviants had been deemed a risk to National security, and they were being rounded up in camps to be destroyed.

Connor sat down a little ways away from the four of them and just listened to them talk about what their next move would be; Markus ultimately deciding on Dialogue, which seemed to please Josh. The discussion came to an end with Josh, and North leaving. Connor stood to do the same, only to have Markus stop him

“We need to talk,” He started.

Connor swallowed thickly and sat back down; Simon joining him, and lending him a reassuring smile. Markus leaned against the console across from them and sighed softly

“I’m sure you know what this is about,” He muttered.

Connor nodded; bouncing his leg anxiously.

“Simon and I talked about it already, and I connected with you, so I saw... Felt what you did.”

Connor swallowed thickly but stayed quiet. He knew he was being judged; they’d clearly come to a definitive verdict on whether or not he’d be allowed to stay in Jericho.

“Simon has forgiven you, and thinks we can trust you, but even though I told you we were going to leave it up to him to decide, it’s not just Simon I have to think about,” Markus continued.

Simon placed his hand on Connor’s thigh and hushed him softly.

“So I, with Simon’s permission to give them the full story, spoke to Josh and North about what happened, as you know, to gain their opinions on what to do. North thinks we can’t trust you, but that could just be her animosity talking, since it was Simon you hurt.”

Connor nodded; he could understand that, and he held no ill-will toward North for it.

“Josh is also a little torn. He also thinks we can’t trust you, not completely anyway, but he also doesn’t think we should just kick you out. Ultimately, he says he agree either way we go, because he doesn’t know what to think. Leaving me as a sort of ‘tie breaker’.”

Connor tensed considerably. This was up to Markus. His fate was in Markus’ hands. Markus looked at Simon before jerking his head slightly; this was obviously a conversation he wanted to have with Connor alone. Simon nodded before standing and, with one last reassuring pat onto Connor’s shoulder, headed off. Markus sighed softly and ran a hand over his head. Connor cleared his throat

“So... What have you decided?” He asked softly.

Markus pursed his lips together before shaking his head

“I haven’t. I wanted to give you chance to... _Defend_ yourself?” It came out like he wasn’t really sure if that was the way he wanted to word it.

Connor looked up at him

“What could I possibly _say_ that you haven’t already _felt_?” He asked softly; almost shocked by how _broken_ he sounded.

Markus knelt down in front of Connor

“You could tell me why. Why you felt the need to lead Simon into that trap. Especially when you... You had my number! You could have contacted me, and told me that you wanted to see me. Nobody had to get hurt; _Simon_ didn’t have to get hurt, for the _hundredth_ time since I’ve been here. You could have called _me_ into that trap, but you didn’t! Why?”

Connor swallowed thickly

“I thought you were angry with me, and that you wouldn’t come. And even if you did, I... I didn’t want to hurt you, because I care about you. But then... I saw Simon, and Gavin did those _things_ to him, and I knew I screwed up. I realized that I didn’t want to hurt anybody. I’m sorry.”

Markus sighed and lowered his gaze

“What else?” He pushed “There has to be more to it than that.”

Connor sniffled softly, reaching up to wipe a tear away

“I...-” He couldn’t say it. Couldn’t tell Markus what a complete failure he was.

Markus looked up at Connor

“I don’t know if-” He was cut off by the sound of a jet overhead, and both he and Connor looked up at the sound.

“They must have been able to find Jericho with the evidence I collected,” Connor stated; standing, followed by Markus, Connor looked at him “We’ve got to get out of here!’

Markus nodded and ran out; Connor following after him.

 

They entered a corridor in Jericho, running into North

“They’re coming from all sides! Our People are trapped in the hold, they’re gonna be slaughtered!” She panicked.

Markus nodded curtly before putting his fingers to his temple

_‘There are exits on the second and third floor. Find them and jump in the river!’_

Connor’s eyes darted between Markus and North. Markus took a step towards North

“W-Where’s Simon... And Josh?” Markus asked; a small bit of panic seeping through.

“I don’t know, we got separated.”

Connor felt a surge of worry go through him at the thought of Josh, and Simon in danger, but he didn’t really know how to help of what to do. Markus pursed his lips together; taking a brief, but deep breath, seemingly to calm himself

“They’re coming from the upper deck now too. We’ll be caught in the crossfire!” He informed; moving around slightly in his unease.

“We have to run, Markus! There’s nothing we can do!” North stated.

Markus shook his head and approached North

“We have to blow up Jericho. If the ship goes down, they’ll evacuate and our people can escape!”

“You’ll never make it! The explosive are all the way down in the hold, there are soldiers everywhere!”

Connor looked up at Markus

“She’s right! They know who you are. they’ll do anything to get you!” He interjected.

“Go and help the others. I’ll join you later.”

“Markus...-”

“I won’t be long.”

With that Markus turned to take off, but Connor was quick to grab him

“Wait... I’ll go. Our people need you; I’m far more expendable.” He didn’t really give Markus a chance to respond.

 

His intention had obviously been to set off the explosive, and he’s been successful, but he’d also sort of... Hoped he would die on the way back. No such luck. Connor stood in the corner of the church; having fully come down from the rush of the ambush, and returned to feeling like garbage.

He flinched slightly when he heard someone approach. He looked up slightly to see Markus, before quickly dropping his gaze again.

“It’s my fault the humans managed to locate Jericho...” He mumbled.

Markus remained quiet, choosing to let Connor speak.

“I’m stupid... I should’ve guessed they were using me.”

Connor stepped towards Markus, feeling horribly small

“I’m sorry, Markus... For _everything_. I can understand if you decide not to trust me...”

Markus’ gaze dropped; like he was thinking, before he looked up at Connor again

“You were right before. You screwed up, but... What you did back there, going for the bombs in my stead. You saved _everyone_ Connor,” He exclaimed softly before taking a deep breath “You’re one of us, now. Your place is with your people,” He assured before turning to walk away.

“There are thousands of Androids in the Cyberlife assembly plant. If we could wake them up, they might join us and shift the balance of power...” He piped up.

Markus turned back to Connor; looking at him like he was nuts

“You wanna infiltrate the Cyberlife tower? Connor, that’s suicide...” Markus gaped; shaking his head, like he was having trouble wrapping his mind around Connor’s absolutely insane idea.

“They trust me, they’ll let me in. If anyone has a chance of infiltrating Cyberlife, it’s me.”

“If you go there, they will kill you.”

“There’s a high probability... But statistically speaking, there’s always a chance for unlikely events to take place...” Connor assured softly, but openly resigned to the high chance that he might die.

Markus stepped forward and put his hand on Connor’s shoulder

“Be careful...” He breathed.

He held his gaze with Connor for a long moment, just staring into his eyes, before slowly pulling away, and heading off to talk to someone else.

Connor lowered his gaze; he knew that look in Markus’ eyes, it was the same look he’d had right before they kissed for the first time. Connor swallowed thickly; throat feeling tight. Why hadn’t he? Why hadn’t they kissed? Did Markus not... Care for him anymore? He wrapped his arms around himself and hid himself in his corner again; he _really_ hoped he didn’t make it this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be the last chapter, so it will probably be a looooong one. I hope you prepared.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate and love this so much.
> 
> Please comment. Comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
